Adored
by Ela Forcela
Summary: Sakura Haruno, hija del chófer en la mansión Uchiha, ha vivido enamorada del Uchiha menor, Sasuke. Lamentablemente él no muestra ningún interés hacia ella. Sin embargo, Sasuke junto con su hermano Itachi se van al extranjero a estudiar por seis años, quedando Sakura como experimento de la señora Uchiha, Mikoto, convirtiéndola durante ese tiempo como una chica con clase y educación.
1. Chapter 1

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

 _Desde Antes_

…

El día gris, triste y vacío, la peor combinación cuando alguien fallece…

-Tienes nuestro apoyo, Kizashi, y lo sabes- Dijo Mikoto Uchiha.

-Gracias- contesto Kizashi, con sus ojos hinchados por una larga noche después de tanto llorar.

-Lamento la pérdida de tu esposa, todos los gastos nosotros los cubriremos- Dijo Fugaku Uchiha

-Muchas gracias, se los agradezco…-

-¡Papi! ¿Podemos irnos?- Interrumpió una niña de cinco años con cabello rosa y ojos verde jade.

-Sí, Sakura…- contesto Hizashi con un nudo en la garganta.

.

.

.

-Papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto Sakura mientras se acostaba en su cama, ya lista para dormir.

Kizashi se había dado la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero al escuchar eso se detuvo. Fue inevitable para él soltar unas lágrimas, sin embargo agarro valor y regreso a la cama de su pequeña hija.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Mañana la veremos en la gran cocina? Espero y cocine mi platillo favorito…- dijo emocionada Sakura mientras celebraba aplaudiendo.

-Ella…- Hizashi aclaro su garganta –Te está cuidando, princesa…-

-Siempre lo ha hecho- sonrió Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez lo hará en donde quiera que este-

-¿O sea en cualquier parte a donde yo vaya?-

-¡Exacto!-

-Ella no tiene que estar presente físicamente, así como estoy yo ahora contigo, ella…- Hizashi con su dedo índice señalo en pecho de Sakura –Ella, está ahí, siempre te cuidará donde sea que este…-

Sakura sonrió y no dudo nada en lanzarse a los brazos de su padre. Él le dio un beso en la frente, después cobijo a la pequeña en la cama y se despidió por última vez con un beso en la frente de su hija.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Seis Años Después…_**

En el gran comedor desayunaba la familia Uchiha, una de las más famosas por sus apariciones en revistas e igualmente gracias a las empresas reconocidas a nivel mundial.

-Estuvo delicioso el desayuno- dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tanto como los que hacia Mebuki…- contesto Fugaku llevándose el último bocado del platillo.

Mikoto hizo señas con las manos para que su esposo se callara –Silencio, ha de andar por aquí Sakura…-

-Mujer, ella sabe todo…-

-Lo sé, pero aun así no es correcto estarlo diciendo todos los días…-

-¿Qué caso tiene hablar de una difunta, a la hora del desayuno?- pregunto un chico de doce años, cabello negro y piel blanca, igual que su madre, Mikoto.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan frio, Sasuke?- interrumpió Itachi, un joven de dieciocho años, parecido a su hermano menor, a diferencia del color de piel, que tenía un toque más bronceada.

-Yo solo digo la ver…- contesto Sasuke con un tono arrogante.

-¡Basta!- dijo Mikoto algo indignada por la discusión de sus hijos –Saben perfectamente que odio las discusiones tan temprano, así que por favor, agarren sus cosas y vayan a la escuela, que están a pocos días para terminar sus clases…-

-Como sea…- aventó Sasuke el tenedor a su plato, haciendo que el ruido se escuchara por todo el comedor.

Sasuke e Itachi se levantaron, y se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos a sus padres.

-Estos jóvenes…- sonrió Mikoto apoyando sus codos en la mesa. -¿Cuándo es que se van?-

-En dos semanas…-

-¿Será lo correcto?-

-Sé que sí…- contesto seriamente Fugaku.

Mientras Mikoto y Fugaku conversaban en el comedor, Sakura ya lista para ir al colegio, estaba escondida detrás de una columna cerca el comedor y había logrado escuchar gran parte de la conversación…

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- pregunto por detrás de ella, Sasuke, que igualmente listo para ir al colegio.

Sakura sobre salto, dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con Sasuke.

-Yo, yo, yo…- tartamudeo

Sasuke sonrió y se la quedo viendo de pies a cabeza –Solo aléjate de lo que no te interesa, molestia-

Ella lo miro indignada –Iba pasando por aquí, así como tú para ir al colegio-

Sasuke de dio la vuelta ignorando a Sakura y camino hacia la gran puerta para después al cerrarla la azotará.

-Por cierto…- dijo él asomándose por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Sakura exaltada.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? Necesito que me lleve, como sabes mi colegio es privado y alguien como yo no pude llegar caminando…-

.

.

.

En la cafetería del colegio público, se encontraba Sakura junto con sus amigas, disfrutando de un agradable almuerzo.

-Tenemos que entregar el último proyecto…- dijo Ino, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-Ya sé…- Dio un sorbo a su bebida, Sakura.

-Hoy tenemos que quedarnos a dormir en alguna casa, es mucho lo del proyecto- contesto la amiga tímida, Hinata.

-Ustedes saben que me estoy mudando, definitivamente en mi casa no se puede- Dijo Ino, acercándose más a Sakura.

-En mi casa tampoco, tengo visitas- bajo la cabeza Hinata.

-Sí, solo falta una casa y…- Ino apunto con el dedo índice a Sakura -… esa es la tuya, Sakura- la miró de forma curiosa.

-¡Oh no! Definitivamente en mi casa no, ustedes saben que no…-

-Sí, ya sabemos que vives en una mansión y nunca hemos ido-

-Pero no es mi mansión, ahí solamente trabaja mi padre…- bajo la mirada Sakura mostrando tristeza –A parte, no creó que este bien llevar visitas, menos si soy simplemente la hija del chofer-

-¡Ay vamos, Sakura! Solo es por una noche…- seguía de insistente Ino.

-No…-

-Solo es una…-

-No…-

-Por favor…-

-No…-

-Ese proyecto depende de nuestra calificación final- dijo Hinata preocupada.

-¡Dije que no!-

.

.

.

-¡Esta mansión es hermosa!- grito emocionada Ino.

Las tres amigas, estaban afuera de la mansión contemplándola por parte de Ino y Hinata.

-De acuerdo, entren, pero por favor no hagan ruido…- dijo Sakura preocupada.

Al entrar, Sakura les hacía señas para que la siguieran hasta su habitación. Sin embargo no noto que Mikoto estaba en la sala leyendo revistas, y al escuchar que las tres chichas entraron no dudo en levantarse.

-¡Visitas!- dio un salto Mikoto mientras aplaudía.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la reacción inesperada de Mikoto.

-Sakura ¿Quiénes son?-

-Ellas, son, son…-

-Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Ino- Contesto Ino acercándose hacia Mikoto para estrecharle la mano.

-Y yo Hinata- Igualmente se acercó ella para saludar.

-Soy Mikoto- sonrió

-Lo siento mucho, señora, yo…-

-¡Tonterías! Pueden venir cuando quieran chicas- sonrió Mikoto

-Ellas y yo…- trago saliva Sakura –Tenemos que hacer un proyecto y vienen para quedarse a dormir… en mi habitación, claro- sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero, en tu habitación no entraran…-

-Nos podemos acomodar perfectamente, eso no es problema-

-¡Silencio! ¿Por qué no agarras la habitación de visitas? Es muy cómoda-

-Señora, no puedo aceptar eso- contesto Sakura algo incomoda ante la situación.

-¡Ella no, pero nosotras sí!- dijo emocionada Ino, haciendo un lado a Sakura.

-No se diga más, agarren esa habitación- sonrió Mikoto.

-Solo será por esta noche, lo prometo-

-Como sea…-

.

-Madre, estoy en casa- dijo Sasuke al entrar por la puerta principal –Vino Na…-

-¡Hola!- saludo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto…- pensó en voz alta Mikoto

-¿Cómo esta señora?-

-Bien, gracias- contesto Mikoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tenemos un proyecto final, así que hoy nos desvelaremos haciéndolo-

-Claro…- dijo Mikoto pensativa –No los molesto más, adelante vayan hacer su proyecto- sonrió

.

La habitación de visitas era el triple de amplia comparada con la de Sakura, tenía un gran balcón vista al jardín, cama matrimonial, televisión pantalla plana, gran escritorio, etc.

-Bien, creo que haciendo una maqueta sobre el tema, podemos representarlo- Hinata dio su opinión.

-Sí, me parece bien- contesto Sakura mientras bebía una botella de agua.

-Lo que sea, solo quiero terminar esto…- dijo Ino desesperada.

-Bien empecemos- sonrió Hinata.

Después de media hora de estar elaborando la maqueta. Mikoto entro con una charola llena de bocadillos para las chicas.

-Hola, hola…-

-Señora- dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente del suelo para ayudar a Mikoto con la charola.

-Les traje bocadillos…-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Cómo van con su trabajo?- pregunto Mikoto acercándose a la maqueta.

-Creo que bien- contesto Ino mientras comía un bocadillo.

Mikoto empezó a contemplar la maqueta –Es muy ingeniosa, me gusta- sonrió

-Gracias, fue idea de Hinata- dijo Sakura.

-Que imaginación- río Mikoto.-Bien chicas, espero y duerman cómodas, me retiro…-

-Dormiremos muy cómodas, créanos…- dijo Ino muy emocionada.

Mikoto salió de la habitación dejando a las amigas para que continuaran haciendo su proyecto.

.

-Sasuke, esto es aburrido- dijo Naruto, que estaba recostado en un sillón de la habitación de Sasuke.

-No has hecho nada, Naruto- contesto Sasuke, sin mirarlo porque estaba concentrado haciendo el proyecto en su computadora.

-Hacer tareas no es lo mío…-

Naruto fue interrumpido por las risas de las chicas, que se escuchaban hasta la habitación de Sasuke, haciendo que él dejara de usar la computadora.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Naruto sentándose de golpe en el sillón.

-No lo sé…- contesto Sasuke, apoyando su espalada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En tu casa asustan?- pregunto Naruto muy asustado. –Odio los fantasmas-

-No seas idiota… iré a ver-

Sasuke se levantó, y agarro una raqueta que reposaba en un gran gabinete. Él salió de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡No me dejes!-

Naruto salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke, debido al miedo que tenía por quedarse solo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar cuidadosamente, tratando de descubrir de donde provenían las risas. Al volver a escucharse, Naruto se aferró al hombro de Sasuke.

-¿De dónde vienen?- preguntaba Sasuke susurrando.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?, no lo sé- respondió Naruto asustado.

Las chicas continuaban riéndose. Gracias a eso Sasuke logro descubrir que provenían de la habitación de visitas.

-Vienen de aquí, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto mientras tragaba saliva.

-Nadie duerme en esta habitación-

Naruto aclaro su garganta, él estuvo a punto de gritar, pero fue interrumpido debido a que la puerta de la habitación de visitas se abrió de golpe, topándose Sakura cara a cara con Sasuke.

Él se la quedo viendo de forma extraña -¿Tú?-

-Joven, Sasuke…-

-¿Quién es, Sakura?- pregunto Ino acercándose hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Sí, ¿Quién es?- se acercó igualmente Hinata.

Ino y Hinata se quedaron sorprendidas viendo a los dos amigos.

-Sakura, ¿no nos presentaras a tus amigos?- pregunto Ino entre dientes, según ella susurrando, mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

-Cállate, Ino- respondió Sakura preocupada.

Hinata por su parte no dejaba de ver a Naruto, a diferencia de Naruto, él no dejaba de ver a Sakura.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke mirando el interior de la habitación.

-Tenemos, un, un, proyecto que entregar para mañana…- contesto Sakura –Pero su amable madre nos dio esta habitación, solo por esta noche, para estar cómodas- dijo prepotente.

-Mi madre y su generosidad, espero y no te aproveches de ella-

A Sakura le ofendió lo que Sasuke había dicho –Nunca haría eso, tu madre ha sido muy buena conmigo. No entiendo cómo es ella tiene un hijo, el cual no tiene ni un poco de respeto hacia los demás-

Sasuke suspiro –Eres y seguirás siendo una molestia- Él se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación –Vamos, Naruto-

Naruto estaba callado, algo raro en él –Sí, claro… soy Naruto, ¿Sakura, verdad?-

-Sí- bajo Sakura el rostro mostrando tristeza.

-Bueno nos vemos Sakura, Adiós- Naruto se dio la vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¡Dos semanas y me largo de este lugar!- grito Sasuke furioso, haciendo que se escuchara por casi todos los pasillos.

Sakura al escuchar eso, alzo su rostro rápidamente con sus ojos llorosos–Se va…- susurro.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _PD: De regalo les dejo los dos primeros capítulos :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	2. Chapter 2

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

 _Una Razón para Regresar_

…

Dos semanas después, a un día que los hermanos Uchihas se fueran al extranjero. Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación arreglando las maletas. Al terminar, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con su mirada baja, mostrándose muy pensativo.

Sakura, por su parte, dormía en una pequeña habitación, la cual a pesar de su tamaño, era cómoda y cálida. Ella no podía conciliar el sueño, debido a que la intriga de no volver a Sasuke, la consumía por dentro.

Ella estaba enamorada de él, desde muy niños, sin embargo, por parte de Sasuke, no se notaba ningún interés. Él era muy frio y no mostraba afecto hacia nada, aquellas características hacían verlo como "el chico perfecto". En el colegio, era muy popular y aparte de su fama por ser un Uchiha, también era conocido por rechazar a cualquier chica que estuviera enamorada de él.

-Sasuke…- suspiro Sakura, con su mirada al techo. –Él nunca se fijara en mí, aparte en el extranjero él encontrara muchas chicas lindas, a las cuales nunca estaré a su altura…- pensó en voz alta. –Como sea, tengo sed…-

Era media noche, Sakura salió de su habitación en pijama hasta llegar a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un frasco con agua, para después servirlo en un vaso.

-Es tarde…- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura asustada, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Sasuke, que igualmente estaba en pijama, parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Quiere algo?- pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

-Sí, agua-

Sakura mordió el labio, quedándose sin reaccionar por unos segundos.

-¿No lo vas a servir?- pregunto Sasuke acercándose al refrigerador. –No me equivoco nunca, siempre serás una molestia-

Sakura reacciono, y se acercó rápidamente al refrigerador antes que Sasuke –Yo sirvo tu vaso…- dijo apenada.

-Es el deber de una sirvienta- Sasuke sonrió sínicamente.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, y sirvió el vaso, sin decir nada. Sasuke arrebato el vaso de las manos de ella y empezó a beber el agua.

-Esta tibia- dijo él en un tono de molestia.

-Tal vez fue el último frasco en guardarse-

-Como sea, ya no tendré que soportar a todos los empleados de esta casa…- dijo él, dejando el vaso en el desayunador del centro de la cocina.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino para regresar a su habitación.

-¿Por qué eres así?- pregunto Sakura haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera.

Él sonrió sínicamente y se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-No hay nada que me agrade-

-¿Eres feliz?-

-Lo tengo todo- respondió orgulloso.

-Pero, ¿eres feliz?-

Él camino hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla –Tú solo eres una empleada, no tienes por qué estar haciendo preguntas estúpidas-

-Creo que el único que dice estupideces eres tú- dijo Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke se enojara. –Por si no lo sabias, yo no soy una empleada, tengo doce años y no puedo trabajar, pero sin dudarlo lo haría con tal de ayudar a mi padre, aunque tenga que soportarte… a ti-

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, estaba enojado debido a que no tenía argumentos para defenderse.

-El día que ablandes tu corazón, yo apareceré en la portada de una revista… o sea nunca- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- pregunto él más calmado.

Por la mente de Sakura, pasaba la indecisión de decirle sobre sus sentimientos o no, pero su orgullo fue más grande y prefirió seguir dejándolo como un secreto atesorado.

-A nada, Sasuke- suspiro Sakura –Iré a dormir, ¿se te ofrece algo más?- Sakura camino para regresar a su habitación, segura de que él no le pediría nada.

-Si…- respondió Sasuke.

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, ya tenía los labios de Sasuke en los suyos. Un beso, tierno de dos adolescentes, mariposas en el estómago, calor en el cuerpo y la vista nublosa.

Sasuke se fue separando poco a poco de Sakura que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, quedando los rostros a centímetros. Él sonrió contemplándola. Ella abrió llorosos ojos verdes, clavándolos en los ojos negros de Sasuke,

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto ella demasiado nerviosa. –Yo…-

Él puso su dedo índice en los labio de ella –Quería llevarme una razón para regresar-

Sasuke se retiró de la cocina, dejando a Sakura parada mirando la nada.

.

.

.

El día había llegado. Sasuke e Itachi ya se encontraban en la sala despidiéndose de sus padres. Mikoto no dejaba de abrazar a sus hijos, lloraba y lloraba al no dejar de pensar que sus hijos estarían en el extranjero por seis años.

-Me tienen que hablar todos los días- dijo Mikoto acariciando el rostro de Sasuke.

-Sí, madre- trago saliva Sasuke, algo conmovido, pero lo ocultaba.

Kizashi entro por la entrada principal –El automóvil ya está listo…- aclaro su garganta.

-Si… vamos, Sasuke- dijo Itachi acomodándose la mochila que cargaba en su espalda.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa y entraron al automóvil. Ya estando adentro, Itachi no dejaba de despedir a sus padres moviendo sus manos.

Mientras la familia se despedía, Sakura se encontraba en el jardín, escondida en uno de los árboles de cerezo, observando todo lo sucedido.

-Adiós, Sasuke- pensó en voz alta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura salió de su habitación, pasó por la sala sin darse cuenta que Mikoto se encontraba ahí leyendo algún libro.

-Sakura…- dijo Mikoto mientras dejaba el libro en una pequeña mesa del centro de la sala.

Sakura dio un salto y saludo a Mikoto –Señora, ¿desea algo?- pregunto cortésmente.

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido actuar como sirvienta- respondió indignada.

–Lo siento-

-Como sea, ven, quiero contarte algo- dijo Mikoto emocionada.

Sakura se acercó hacia Mikoto, sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

-Como vez, mis dos únicos hijos se fueron al extranjero por un largo tiempo, así que quiero hacer un experimento durante ese tiempo…-

-Señora, lo siento… pero no entiendo-

-Quiero que tú seas mi experimento- aplaudió Mikoto

-Señora, no sé en que pueda ayudarla, yo…- dijo Sakura asustada.

-Silencio, durante estos años quiero convertirte en una chica con clase y fina-

Sakura enderezo su espalda, debido a que se ofendió por lo que había dicho Mikoto.

-No me refiero a que no me guste tu personalidad o algo por el estilo… ¡Créeme, adoro tu personalidad!, sino simplemente quiero transformarte, algo que siempre quise hacer, como en los programas de televisión- rio Mikoto.

-¿Y que se supone que hará conmigo?- pregunto Sakura algo incomoda.

-Te enseñare a usar cubiertos, tomar el té, caminar con tacones, combinar tu ropa, entre otras cosas…-

Sakura trago saliva –Solo tengo doce años-

-Tienes razón…- pensó Mikoto -…los tacones, cuando cumplas dieciséis- rio Mikoto para después levantarse del sillón.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunto Sakura, igualmente levantándose del sillón.

-Mañana mismo- contesto Mikoto mientras agarraba los hombros de Sakura.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba sentada en el comedor mientras Mikoto le explicaba el uso de cada uno de los cubiertos en la mesa.

.

Semanas después, en la sala, Sakura caminaba con un libro en su cabeza, el cual no le tardaba ni cinco segundos. Y lo hacía para aprender a caminar con postura y clase.

-No puedo hacer esto, es difícil mantener el equilibrio- dijo Sakura ya rendida.

-Tonterías, continua- contesto Mikoto mientras observaba a Sakura como caminaba de un lado a otro.

.

.

.

 ** _Tres años después…_**

En el jardín estaban Mikoto y Sakura disfrutando del verano agradable mientras tomaban té. Sakura se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta debajo de los hombros, sus facciones más finas, sin dejar el toque especial de una adolescente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, Sakura…- dijo Mikoto emocionada.

-¿De qué se trata, señora?- pregunto sorprendida Sakura, dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

-Quiero que te mudes…-

-¿Qué? No, no puedo dejar a mi padre, él…-

-No tontita, quiero que pases tus objetos a una de las habitaciones principales-

-¡¿Qué?! Si no me equivoco, la única disponible está enfrente de la habitación del joven Sasuke-

-Así es- contesto Mikoto dándole un sorbo al té.

-No sé si sea correcto…-

-No digas más, aparte cada fin de mes iremos a comprar ropa, supongo que ya no entrara en tu armario…-

Sakura suspiro –De acuerdo- sonrió

.

Una tarde de invierno, Sakura bajo de su actual habitación, hasta llegar a la sala encontrándose a Mikoto sentada en uno de los sillones hablando por teléfono. Sakura se sentó junto a ella y tomo una revista que reposaba en la mesa del centro.

-Sakura, ven aquí…- dijo Mikoto emocionada mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, después de haber colgado.

-¿Si?-

-Quiero invitarte a una fiesta de gala, es esta noche-

-¿Fiesta de gala?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Sí, a Fugaku lo invitaron y le dieron dos pases de más, así que por eso quiero que nos acompañes…-

-Me encantaría, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?- pregunto preocupada Mikoto.

-Los vestidos que me ha comprado, los cuales están bonitos y yo estoy muy agradecida por eso… no son de gala, pero no se preocupe, yo puedo arreglar uno y quedara perfecto- sonrió Sakura.

-No, no, no, ve por un abrigo y nos vamos inmediatamente a comprar uno-

-¡¿Más vestidos?!-

-¡Sí!- respondió Mikoto mientras se levantaba del sillón. –Andando jovencita-

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tres años después…_**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo dices? ¿Regresan mañana?- preguntaba Mikoto emocionada mientras hablaba por teléfono con Itachi. -¡Ay! Tengo que prepararles un gran convivio… perfecto, nos vemos mañana hijo, me saludas a Sasuke-

Sakura paso por la sala encontrándose a Mikoto saltando de emoción –Hola señora, ¿Qué sucede? Se ve muy feliz- sonrió Sakura.

Ella ya no se veía como una adolescente, su cabello había regresado por encima de sus hombros, tenía más porte y en su forma de hablar se notaba su delicadeza.

-¡Sakura!...- corrió Mikoto hacia Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura mientras sonreía.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! Regresan mañana…- respondió Mikoto dando brincos frente a Sakura.

Sakura se quedó helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, debido al saber que Sasuke regresaría.

-Tengo que llamar a todos…- dijo Mikoto mientras se dirigía a la cocina –Tengo que avisarle a todos los conocidos-

-Sasuke…- pensó en voz alta Sakura, que aún seguía sin moverse del mismo lugar.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	3. Chapter 3

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"No es la ropa, es la clase"

…

En la mansión Uchiha, los preparativos para la bienvenida que les estaba organizando Mikoto a sus hijos, iba a la perfección. Parte de la sala y comedor estaban llenos de globos dorados, y algunas que otras flores, igualmente había mesa de bocadillos, música de fondo, etc.

-¿Todo está listo?- pregunto Mikoto a una de las sirvientas.

-Si señora, todo está listo- respondió amablemente la sirvienta.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!- dio un salto Mikoto. -¿Sabes dónde está Kizashi?-

La sirvienta estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Kizashi.

-¿Me hablaba, señora?- pregunto mientras inclinaba su sombrero negro.

-Ah, Kizashi, tú siempre tan atento, ¿ya sabes a qué hora debes ir por Sasuke e Itachi?-

-Por supuesto, señora, a las dos de la tarde-

-Siempre lo he dicho, eres el mejor chófer del mundo- sonrió Mikoto.

.

Al dar las dos de la tarde, Hizashi llego en el automóvil junto con Sasuke, Itachi y una chica alta, delgada, con cabello rojo y lentes para ver. Sasuke ya no lucia como aquel adolescente mimado, él ya era todo un hombre, con su cabello más largo y dando a notar que se ejercitaba. Y al igual que Itachi, a pesar de sus años demás, les habían asentado muy bien.

-¡Ya llegaron!- dijo Mikoto desde la ventana junto a Fugaku.

Los tres entraron por la gran puerta, haciendo que todos los invitados aplaudieran y dijeran ¡Bienvenidos!

-Madre…- dijo Itachi soltando sus maletas para abrazar a Mikoto.

Sasuke saludo a su padre, después que Itachi soltó a su madre, fue el turno de Sasuke para saludarla.

-No saben lo feliz que estoy- dijo Mikoto con los ojos llorosos.

-Sigues igual de joven, madre- Itachi tomo las manos de su madre.

-Me alagas- contesto Mikoto mientras se arreglaba su cabello. -¿Y tú Sasuke, que me puedes decir?-

-Estás igual- respondió Sasuke, con su personalidad fría como siempre.

-Qué lindo- dijo Mikoto en tono sarcástico.

Mikoto alzo su mirada y observo que la chica de cabello rojo estaba aferrada del brazo de su hijo, Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- aclaro la garganta Mikoto.

-Dime, madre-

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto Mikoto mientras miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Ella es Karin, mi novia- respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

Mikoto se sorprendió demasiado – ¡¿Tú, qué?!-

-Mi novia, la traje para que la conocieras… Karin ella es mi madre, Mikoto-

-Hola señora, es un placer- saludo Karin amablemente estirando su mano.

Mikoto se apartó de la pareja -¡Bien, que sirvan los bocadillos!- dijo para evitar el saludo de Karin, haciendo que ella se quedara con la mano estirada.

-Que linda es tu madre- dijo Karin sarcásticamente.

-Así es ella- respondió Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la gran sala.

Después de media hora de estar disfrutando la fiesta de bienvenida. Itachi estaba conversando con sus viejos amigos, Mikoto con Fugaku reían sin parar mientras hablaban con unos conocidos, y Sasuke con Karin "disfrutando" la fiesta, él comía unos bocadillos y Karin bebía pequeños sorbos a su copa de champagne.

-¡Sasuke!- grito un rubio desde la puerta principal.

Él no se sorprendió simplemente se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta que era su viejo amigo, Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que venias?!- pregunto Naruto indignado.

-Estaba muy ocupado- respondió Sasuke indiferente. –A parte yo no organicé esta fiesta- dijo mientras miraba hacia su madre, la cual estaba ocultándose detrás de un arreglo de flores.

-Como sea, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Naruto mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Bien, el colegio era aburrido de vez en cuando-

-¿Continuaste siendo el mejor promedio?-

-Sí… la verdad era molesto-

-No cambias….-

Karin al escuchar que ambos amigos conversaban fluidamente, se enojó debido a que Sasuke no la había presentado con Naruto.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…- dijo Karin entre dientes con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No me vas a presentar con tu amigo?- pregunto indignada.

-Ah sí… Naruto, ella es Karin, mi novia-

-¿Tú novia? Con razón la veía aferrada a tu brazo- dijo Naruto pensativo –Tranquila, nadie te lo quitara, esta difícil que él se fije en alguien más-

Karin se sintió alagada –Gracias-

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestar pero se quedó mudo por un instante al ver por encima del hombro de Sasuke. Al igual que Karin, se quedó boca abierta observando lo sucedido.

-Sa…Sa… Sasuke, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Karin sorprendida mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice.

Sasuke se percató debido a que igualmente las demás personas estaban viendo hacia las escaleras. Finalmente, él volteo indiferente logrando ver a Sakura que bajaba con un vestido color verde menta y zapatillas rosa pastel, haciendo que combinaran con su collar y mientras, su cabello rosa ondulado por encima de los hombros, y su frente siendo cubierta con un flequillo de lado.

Sasuke regreso la mirada sin darle importancia –Ella es…- Él nuevamente la miró quedando sorprendido totalmente por la belleza que Sakura reflejaba. –La… la… la hija del chófer-

-No parece la hija de un chófer, parece sacada de una pasarela- Dijo Karin dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Ella es, Sakura? ¿La chica de la pijamada cuando teníamos doce años?- pregunto Naruto aun sorprendido.

-Sí Naruto- respondió Sasuke mientras se desabotonaba el primer botón de su camisa para poder respirar mejor.

-¿Pijamada? ¿Hicieron una pijamada con ella?- pregunto Karin mostrando sus celos.

-No, en verdad nosotros…-

-Dejemos eso en el pasado, deberías ir por una copa Naruto- dijo Sasuke tratando de cambiar el tema.

Naruto se retiró dejando a la pareja sola.

Por otro lado, Mikoto se acercó a Sakura, la cual ella estaba buscando con la mirada a Sasuke.

-Sakura, te vez hermosa- dijo Mikoto con una copa en la mano.

-Muchas gracias, este vestido lo reserve para este día especial- sonrió Sakura.

-¿A qué se deberá?- pregunto Mikoto con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-A nada, señora- respondió Sakura mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a Itachi y a Sasuke?-

-Si…si-

Mikoto se alejó, dejando a Sakura parada cerca las escaleras.

-Hola- dijo alguien por detrás de ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta que era Naruto con dos copa de champagne.

-Hola…-

-¿No me recuerdas?- pregunto Naruto sonriente.

Sakura se quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

-La pijamada hace seis años…- dijo Naruto para tratar de ayudar a Sakura hacer memoria.

-¡Ah! ¿Naruto?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-

-Qué bien, si me disculpas iré por una copa de…-

-Toma, la traje para ti- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Sakura, estirando su mano con una copa de champagne.

Sakura tomo a copa y sonrió –Gracias-

Después de un rato de estar conversando, Naruto se apartó de Sakura, quedando sola mirando en dirección hacia donde Sasuke estaba, igualmente vio como Karin seguía aferrada a su brazo.

Sakura, bajo su mirada mostrando tristeza, debido a eso, optó por regresar a su habitación, pero fue detenida, ya que fue tomada del brazo.

-Ah Itachi, bienvenido-

-Gracias, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy cansada, regresare a mi habitación- respondió Sakura con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Si…-

-Ven, vayamos a saludar a Sasuke, no lo has visto en seis años-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Sakura estaba sorprendida debido a que Itachi había rodeado su brazo por el cuello de ella y la estaba llevando directo hacia Sasuke.

-Sasuke, mira a quien me encontré- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza sin expresión alguna, para después regresar su mirada a Karin.

-Hola… Sasuke- Sakura trago saliva mientras bajaba su mirada –Bienvenido-

-Sakura, eres la hija del chófer ¿verdad?- interrumpió Karin mientras sonreía hipócritamente.

Sakura alzo su mirada y frunció el ceño –Sí, soy yo- dijo orgullosa

Sasuke nuevamente la miró de pies a cabeza –Karin, vámonos de aquí-

-¿Por qué, Sasuke? Quiero conocer a la hija del chofer, me gustaría saber de dónde saco ese vestido de diseñador… Oh por Dios, ¿lo robaste?-

-No- dijo Sakura ofendida, ya enderezando su espalda.

Sasuke se burló de Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Karin, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Sakura mirándola de pies a cabeza, mientras agarraba con delicadeza la copa de champagne. Observando a Karin, que llevaba un vestido color purpura, pegado al cuerpo y por muy encima de las rodillas.

-La misma- contesto mientras se acomoda su cabello rojo.

-El vestido que traes ¿De qué diseñador es?- pregunto Sakura a Karin con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Karin debido a la pregunta inesperada trago saliva y se quedó pensativa por un instante. Sakura burlo orgullosa.

-Es de Giorgio Armani, es único- respondió Karin intimidada.

-¡¿En serio?! Querida, realmente pensé que era de Jeremy Scott- rio Sakura a carcajadas.

-¡¿Perdón?!- Karin sumamente ofendida, debido a que Jeremy Scott es catalogado como uno de los peores diseñadores del mundo.

-Perdonada- contestó Sakura inmediatamente y sonreía de forma hipócrita. –Es lamentable, debido a que el año pasado lo vi en un aparador…en la tienda Bershka –

-¡¿Cómo es que la hija de un empleado, sabe de moda?!- pregunto molesta Karin -¡Sasuke haz algo!-

Sasuke estaba hablando con uno de los invitados tratando de ignorar la discusión de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto indiferente.

Karin estaba furiosa, así prefirió alejarse de Sasuke haciendo un berrinche, debido a que él no la defendía. Sakura no dejaba de reírse junto con Itachi.

-¿Crees que por vestir así y saber de moda, estarás a nuestro nivel?, estas muy equivocada- dijo Sasuke retirándose para seguir a Karin.

Sakura suspiro mostrando su tristeza por el comentario de Sasuke.

-No le hagas caso, creo que mi madre hizo un buen trabajo- sonrió Itachi.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-Sí, hablaba todos los días con ella-

-Sí, me imagino-

-Sakura…-

-Dime-

-Si te aferras a lo que quieres, puedes conseguirlo…- dijo Itachi tratando de animar a Sakura.

-No se quieres decir con eso- Sakura se sonrojo.

-Si te aferras a Sasuke, más que Karin a su brazo, puedes conseguirlo- guiño el ojo dejando a Sakura sola.

Sakura se quedó pensativa por las palabras de Itachi. Su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a Sasuke debido a la convivencia bajo el mismo techo. Desde niños, los tres, jugaban en el jardín e igualmente una que otra ocasión dormían juntos. Ella desde esos momentos cayó perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, sin embargo nada es para siempre. Conforme iban creciendo, Sasuke se volvió más frio, sus ganas de ser el mejor en todo lo consumían y logrando así, hacer la diversión a un lado.

Sakura a pesar de los años nunca dejo de pensar en Sasuke, y más que nada, la noche de aquel beso a media noche. Lamentablemente, ella no sabía si seguir luchando por él o dejarlo ir junto con su frialdad.

-Demonios, después de tanto tiempo…- pensó en voz alta Sakura.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	4. Chapter 4

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Pura"

…

La gran fiesta había terminado, no quedaba ningún invitado. En la sala se encontraban sentados en los sillones Sasuke y Karin, junto con Itachi y Sakura. Algo incomoda la situación, para ser verdad.

-Hijos, me retiro a mi habitación, que pasen buena noche- dijo Mikoto que iba pasando por ahí.

-Descansa, madre- contesto Itachi mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-La acompaño señora…- dijo Sakura levantándose apresuradamente para alcanzar a Mikoto que ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

Sasuke junto con Karin, se levantaron del sillón y caminaron lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-Madre…- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Dime, hijo- Mikoto se detuvo y volteo para ver a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué la hija del chófer está yendo al segundo piso?-

La pregunta de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se sintiera nerviosa e incómoda.

-Ella está durmiendo en una habitación que yo le di- contesto Mikoto con una sonrisa. -…que está enfrente de la tuya-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Karin enojada que aún seguía aferrada al brazo de Sasuke. –Bueno eso no es problema, yo dormiré con Sasuke- mordiéndose el labio.

-Ah Karin… tú habitación esta al final del pasillo, es la de invitados- dijo Mikoto indiferente.

Al escuchar eso, Karin soltó del brazo a Sasuke para acercarse más a las escaleras –Disculpe señora, pero yo soy la novia de Sasuke y creo que debo dormir con…-

-Eres la novia, no la esposa, la cual no podrás serlo si yo no doy la palabra- burlo Mikoto.

Karin enojada volteo hacia Sasuke, pero él estaba con su expresión de indiferencia.

-Ya oíste Karin, es palabra de mi madre, yo no tengo poder en esto- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

-Sakura, querida, mañana tengo un desayuno, ¿te gustaría asistir?- pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

-Estaría yo encantada, pero mañana saldré con Ino y Hinata- contesto Sakura, igualmente subiendo las escaleras.

-Invítalas, apuesto que las amaran mis amigas-

-Claro, yo les informaré…-

Mientras ellas ya habían llegado al segundo piso. Sasuke y Karin se encontraban aun en el primero, escuchando toda la conversación.

-No entiendo como tu madre puede preferir a la hija de un empleado, que a su propia nuera…- dijo Karin furiosa.

-Mi madre se encariña rápido…- Contesto Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dejando a Karin sola -…a ella le agradan la mayoría de las personas, cuando en verdad le cae mal alguien… es porque esa persona es realmente detestable-

Karin suspiro de furia debido a que fue ofendida por su mismo novio.

-No sé cómo le haré, pero esa vieja me tiene que amar más a mí que a la estúpida esa…-pensó Karin.

.

Sakura entró a su habitación, tapizada de rosa con blanco, tocador de madrera pintado igualmente de rosa, su cama matrimonial, un gran armario lleno de vestidos, blusas, faldas, zapatos, bolsos… todos de marca, y un balcón que daba a la alberca olímpica de la mansión.

Ella se recargo en la puerta, quedándose ahí por unos instantes –Que día… no puedo creer que Sasuke este durmiendo frente a mi habitación- trago saliva.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, entraron por la puerta principal, Sakura, Hinata e Ino. La señora Mikoto por su parte había ido a la empresa de su esposo a checar unos asuntos importantes.

-Adoro a la señora Mikoto, es un amor- dijo Ino con una sonrisa. –A parte de eso, tiene un muy buen gusto de la moda, mis respetos-

-Si Sakura, lo que hizo contigo fue un cambio radical- sonrió su apenada amiga, Hinata.

-Hablando de ella… me dijo que la ropa que yo ya no usara, se las diera a ustedes, ¿quieren ir a ver?- pregunto Sakura emocionada.

-¡Sí!- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación junto con Naruto, ambos estaban jugando videojuegos como en los viejos tiempos. En ese momento interrumpió Karin, entrando sin tocar la puerta. Ninguno de los dos volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke, no te he visto toda la mañana…- dijo Karin acercándose hacia donde él estaba.

-Fui a la empresa de mi padre y después me encontré a Naruto…- contesto sin mirarla, ya que estaba concentrado en los videojuegos.

-Ah… bueno por si te interesa saber, yo fui de compras y le compre algo a tu querida madre- dijo hipócritamente.

-¿Quieres ganarte a mi madre comprándole cosas?- pregunto Sasuke sin mirarla.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no…- contesto Karin mientras movía las manos nerviosamente. –Solamente es un agradecimiento por haberme recibido en su hermosa casa-

-claro…- burlo Naruto sin mirarla, debido a que él igual estaba concentrado en los videojuegos.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto Karin algo indignada.

Naruto no contesto debido a que fue interrumpido por las risas de unas chicas que provenían en la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Karin mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Las chicas!- respondió Naruto dejando de jugar para levantarse inmediatamente del sillón. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-¿Chicas?- seguía Karin de insistente.

Sasuke suspiro de cansancio –No otra vez…-

-¿Alguien me puede explicar?-

-Iré a ver, Karin- respondió Sasuke.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke.

Al salir de la habitación y toparse con la puerta de enfrente. Sasuke toco la puerta, pero al hacerlo las tres chicas se callaron.

-¿Si?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa, siendo borrada al ver a Sasuke.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido?... molesta- dijo Sasuke con su ceño fruncido.

Karin se burló debido al comentario de Sasuke. Mientras, Sakura estaba como piedra parada frente a la puerta, Ino y Hinata se acercaron a ver porque su amiga se tardaba en regresar.

-Sakura, ¿Qué suce…- dijo Ino sin terminar al ver la cara de Sasuke. –Joven Sasuke- trago saliva.

Sasuke ignoro a Ino, ya que no dejaba de ver a Sakura, sintiéndose ella intimidada.

-¿Quiénes son estas tipas?- pregunto Karin aferrándose al hombro de Sasuke.

-Son un trio de molestosas- respondió Sasuke indiferente, aun sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-¡Hey, Sasuke! No les digas eso, ellas no están molestando a nadie- Dijo Naruto algo indignado.

-Naruto…- pensó en voz alta Hinata.

-¿Sí? Hinata, ¿cierto?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí…-

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, mirándola fijamente –Hinata…-

-Dime- respondió inmediatamente.

-Cambiaste…-

A Hinata empezaba a notarse su sonrojo tanto que su respiración se estaba volviendo más agitada.

-… Sasuke, lamento haberlos molestado, no volverá a suceder- dijo Sakura tratando de romper de una vez ese momento de tensión.

-Por favor…- interrumpió Karin -… y por si no lo sabían el hijo del dueño de todo esto, duerme enfrente y si tuvieran un poco más de consideración, se callarían-

-¿Y esta, quién es?- pregunto Ino enojada por el comentario de Karin.

-Soy novia de Sasuke- respondió Karin orgullosa.

-Pareces la defensora de Sasuke, si fuera tan hombre, él solito se defendería- dijo Ino prepotente.

-¡Ino!- Sakura se percató al comentario indebido de su amiga.

-Creo que tú estás haciendo lo mismo con tu amiguita- dijo Karin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura miro de mala gana a Karin –No necesito defensora y lo sabes perfectamente-

-Tus argumentos son innecesarios…- dijo Karin mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakura -…continua Sakura, sigue adentro de tu habitación arreglándote para apantallar, porque solamente así consigues atención-

-Yo no estoy necesitada por falta de atención, eso deberías aplicártelo a ti misma- burlo Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo que tu casa es más grande que la mía?, porque si no lo sabias esta no es tu casa-

-Ni la tuya tampoco…- dijo Sakura inmediatamente -…deja de maullar, por favor-

Sakura ya cansada de la discusión, cerró la puerta en la cara de Sasuke, Karin y Naruto. Dejando a Karin con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Maullar? ¿Te dijo gata?- pregunto Naruto muy pensativo.

.

.

A pocas horas de entrar la noche, Mikoto ya había regresado a la casa. Ella se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, tranquilamente. Por desgracia fue interrumpido ese momento de armonía, debido a que Karin mientras bajaba las escaleras se escuchaban sus tacones fuertemente.

-Buenas noches, señora Mikoto- dijo Karin con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una caja de regalo.

-Buenas tardes- contesto Mikoto sin mirarla por estar leyendo su libro.

Karin reviro los ojos y se sentó en un sillón a lado del que estaba Mikoto.

-Quiero hacerle un presente…- dijo Karin dejando la caja de regalo en la mesa del centro.

Mikoto continuaba enfocada en su libro –Gracias-

-¿No lo abrirá?- pregunto Karin desesperada.

-¿Ahora?- suspiro Mikoto.

-Claro-

Mikoto de mala gana dejo el libro a un lado del regalo. Y empezó a destapar la caja, dejando al descubierto un vestido azul rey, de magas largas y corto hasta las rodillas. Ideal para una señora elegante y con clase.

-Es nuevo diseño de Valentino…-

Mikoto lo contemplo por un instante y lo regreso a la caja. -¿Te quieres ganar mi cariño, comprándome un vestido?-

-Oh no, por supuesto que no- contesto Karin nerviosa.

-Gracias- suspiro Mikoto.

Karin sonrió orgullosa.

-…lamentablemente odio a las personas mentirosas- dijo Mikoto indiferente.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Karin borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro, para después ponerse nerviosa.

-Este vestido ya lo tengo, desde hace dos años, el mismo Valentino me lo vendió- sonrió Mikoto.

-Cuando lo compré, me dijeron que…-

-Silencio Karin, odio las explicaciones- dijo Mikoto interrumpiéndola para después levantarse del sillón.

-Señora…- Karin se levantó del sillón.

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué prefiere a Sakura?-

Mikoto sonrió y miro fijamente a Karin –Su personalidad…-

-¿Su personalidad?-

-Es pura, Sakura es muy pura… ella no necesita ropa cara para verse hermosa, y por si no lo sabes, la personalidad es el mejor accesorio que puedes llevar-

Mikoto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras –Iré a leer mi libro a un lugar más tranquilo, nos vemos Karin-

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa… lo bueno que Sasuke solo tiene ojos para mí- dijo Karin orgullosa.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _Sinceramente nunca imagine que este fuera mi fanfic más popular jajaja, gracias y saludos a todas :3_

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	5. Chapter 5

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Si no soy yo, no es nadie"

…

Era media noche, a Sakura se le había hecho costumbre despertar e ir por un vaso de agua hasta la cocina.

Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa de toparse cara a cara con Sasuke, él igualmente estaba saliendo de su habitación.

Sasuke se la quedó viendo, haciendo que ella se sintiera intimidada. Después de unos segundos alejo su mirada y caminó hacia las escaleras. Ella lo empezó a seguir, debido a que iban a la misma dirección.

Al llegar a la cocina, él se sentó en el desayunador, mientras que Sakura caminó hacia el refrigerador y empezó abrir lentamente la puerta.

-Parece que se te ha hecho costumbre seguirme…- burló Sasuke.

Sakura no contestó.

-Sírveme un vaso de agua- dijo él en tono de arrogancia.

Ella caminó hacia donde estaban los vasos, estuvo a punto de agarrar dos, pero prefirió uno. Después sirvió el agua en el vaso y regreso la jarra de agua fría al refrigerador.

Agarró el vaso y camino hacia Sasuke, él estiró su brazo para tomarlo con la mano, pero ella lo esquivo dejándolo con el brazo estirado.

-Tu madre me entreno para que yo no sirviera a los demás… Buenas noches, Sasuke- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

Sasuke por su parte quedó sorprendido, algo raro en él. –Sakura, Sakura…- sonrió.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la familia Uchiha se encontraba desayunando, a excepción de Fugaku, que había viajado por cuestiones de negocios. En ese momento pasa Sakura apenada hacia la cocina llamando la atención de Mikoto.

-Buenos días…- dijo Sakura con su mirada al suelo.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?-

Sakura alzó su mirada –Desayunare en la cocina- sonrió

-Pero si siempre has desayunado con nosotros, tonterías, ven aquí- dijo Mikoto haciendo señas para que se sentara.

Ella camino apenada hacia una de las sillas, sentándose alado de Sasuke. Y mientras todos desayunaban tranquilamente, unas zapatillas se escuchaban desde las escaleras, si, Karin…

Karin al llegar finalmente al comedor, se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba alado de Sasuke.

-Sakura…- sonrió Karin hipócritamente.

-¿Sí?- dijo Sakura mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te puedes levantar de la mesa?-

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Mikoto –Hay siete sillas desocupadas, Karin, siéntate en cualquiera- dijo fríamente.

-Sasuke es mi novio, y tengo derecho a estar junto a él, aparte me sorprende el buen trato que se tiene en esta familia hacia los empleados, debido a que esta la hija del chofer sentada en la misma mesa en la que están ustedes…-

En ese momento iba pasando Hizashi hacia la cocina, llamando la atención de Mikoto.

-Hizashi…- dijo Mikoto haciendo señas con sus manos, ignorando totalmente a Karin.

-Dígame señora…-

-Siéntate con nosotros, por favor, hoy esta delicioso el desayuno, y quiero que nos acompañes…-

-Será un placer…-

Hizashi camino hacia el comedor, sentándose al lado de Itachi.

-¡¿Qué?!... no entiendo, ¡Todos en esta familia, están locos!, invitan a los empleados a comer con ustedes…-

-¡Basta, Karin!- gritó Sasuke, ya cansado por la voz irritante de Karin.

Karin sobresalto, debido a que Sasuke nunca le había alzado la voz.

-Sasuke…-

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se quedó viendo fijamente furioso a Karin.

-Sasuke, no te entiendo, hoy me levanto feliz para poder estar contigo, hasta me puse mi mejor vestido de día y…-

-¿Mejor vestido?- burló Mikoto, mirando de pies a cabeza, observando el vestido color blanco, por muy encima de las rodillas y resaltando los pechos. –Karin…-

-¿Sí?- respondió Karin de mala gana.

-Vístete vulgar y solo verán el vestido, vístete elegante y verán a la mujer… tú de elegante no tienes nada-

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Todos me tratan mal!... Sasuke, decídete… ellas o yo- dijo Karin muy prepotente.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, volteo a ver a Mikoto pero la noto indiferente mientras desayunaba como si nada estuviera pasando, eso era algo que Sakura admiraba de ella. Sasuke por su parte, seguía retando con la mirada a Karin, la cual ya estaba intimidándola.

-Sasuke, te estoy esperando…- dijo Karin ya cansada con los ojos llorosos.

-Ellas…- contesto inmediatamente –No lo estaba pensando, por si querías saber- Él se sentó nuevamente para seguir desayunando, dejando a Karin boca abierta.

Karin hizo un berrinche y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

Todos desayunaban como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción de Sakura, estaba impresionada mientras miraba su platillo. Ella miró de reojo a Sasuke y pudo notar que él tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Estuvo delicioso el desayuno…- dijo Itachi levantándose del asiento –Si me disculpan, estaré esperando algunos amigos…-

-Si me disculpan, yo iré a mi habitación, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo Sakura levantándose igualmente de su asiento.

-Sakura, querida, pero si no desayunaste casi nada, recuerda que debes alimentarte muy bien-

-Gracias por su preocupación, pero me aguantaré al almuerzo…-

-Esta casa no es hotel…- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo. –Tienes que comer-

Sakura frunció el ceño –No tengo hambre… nos vemos luego, adiós padre-

-Al rato iré a verte, pequeña-

-Sí, padre- sonrió Sakura.

Al retirarse Sakura, Hizashi hizo lo mismo, despidiéndose y agradeciendo a la señora Mikoto por la invitación. Sasuke y Mikoto quedaron solos en la mesa, en un silencio total.

-Haz creado un monstro…- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su platillo.

-¿Sakura?...- río Mikoto. –Tiene carácter fuerte, lo sé…- sonrió

-No me refiero a eso, madre… se volvió arrogante, presumida, parece más tonta de lo que ya era y está queriendo aparentar algo que no es-

Mikoto frunció el ceño -¿Y cómo era la Sakura de antes?...-

-Callada, rara, tonta…- suspiro Sasuke.

Mikoto recargo sus brazos en la mesa y se quedó viendo a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Claro…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a su madre.

-Nada, solo que, nunca le habías dado tanta importancia a una chica, ni la misma basura de novia que tenías hace unos instantes…-

Sasule frunció el ceño y reviro sus ojos.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, mirando por el balcón. Recordando aquella media noche cuando tenía doce años, explicándose, el por que Sasuke hizo tal acto.

-Sasuke…- suspiro

-¡Hey!- dijo una voz por debajo del balcón.

Ella se asustó y empezó a mirar de lado a lado para tratar de dónde provenía.

-¡Aquí abajo!-

Sakura se acercó, mirando por debajo del balcón y logrando ver a un chico de cabello rojo alborotado, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Sakura algo asustada.

El chico quedo boca abierta ante la belleza de Sakura.

-¿Eres mudo?- continuaba Sakura.

-Yo…yo…yo…- El chico reacciono -¿Conoces a Itachi?-

-Si…-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Creo que iba a estar esperando alguno amigos… por allá- dijo Sakura apuntando hacia el jardín delantero.

-Ah sí, yo soy uno de ellos- contesto mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Claro…-

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero, nunca había visto tanta belleza en una persona-

Sakura quedo pensativa por un instante -¿Así?-

-Hablo de ti-

-¡¿Yo?!-

-Sí, tú- río el chico.

-Gracias- se sonrojo Sakura.

-¿Eres modelo o algo por el estilo?-

-No, nunca he salido en algo así-

-Deberías, serías la más linda…-

-¡Sasori!...- dijo un chico de cabello largo color rubio, interrumpiendo el romántico momento.

Sasori sobre salto, logrando ver al rubio.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! Estoy ocupado…- dijo Sasori susurrando, pero a pesar de eso Sakura logro escucharlo.

-¿Hablando con la pared?-

Sakura no dejaba de reírse, haciendo que el rubio la escuchara, y quedara igualmente sorprendido ante la belleza de Sakura.

-qui… ¿quién es ella?- tartamudeo el rubio.

-No lo sé, no le he preguntado su nombre- susurro Sasori.

-Creo que mi compañero y yo hemos visto un ángel, y como somos chicos atrevidos queremos preguntar…-

-Creo que no deberían estar aquí- llegó Itachi interrumpiéndolos, logrando ver a Sakura asomada desde el balcón –Ah Sakura…-

-Sakura...- suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Itachi- sonrió Sakura –Tus amigos son graciosos-

-Son Sasori y Deidara-

-Hola chicos-

-Bien Sakura, nos retiramos, lamento haberte molestado…- dijo Itachi agarrando del hombro a Deidara para llevárselo.

-Para nada, son divertidos-

Itachi y Deidara se retiraron, dejando a Sasori parado bajo el balcón de Sakura.

-Espero verte pronto…- dijo Sasori con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro, cuando gustes- contesto Sakura.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sasori sorprendido.

Sakura acento un "sí" con la cabeza.

-¿Este fin de semana?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- sonrió Sakura.

-De acuerdo, paso por ti, el sábado a las seis de la tarde-

-Sí…-

-Adiós…-

Sasori se dio la vuelta mostrando sus nervios, para después tropezarse con una maseta que adornaba el jardín.

-Cuidado…- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-

-Claro, adiós-

-Sí, adiós-

.

.

.

Al llegar el día sábado, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para su cita con Sasori. Ella se había puesto unos jeans negros, con una blusa manga larga rojo vino, combinando con sus zapatillas, y su pequeño bolso color negro. Sakura salió de su habitación para esperar a Sasori en la sala.

Cuando bajó, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Sasuke leyendo un libro mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Él bajó su libro, quedando impresionado por ver a Sakura bien arreglada lista para su cita.

-Que yo sepa, hoy no saldrás con mi madre…- dijo Sasuke en tono indiferente.

-No saldré con ella- contesto Sakura, esquivando a Sasuke para llegar hasta la sala y sentarse en uno de los muebles.

-¿Y a dónde vas, vestida así?- preguntó él acercándose a la sala.

-Creo que no tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondió Sakura acomodándose su cabello de forma orgullosa.

-Soy tu jefe…-

Sakura reviro sus ojos, para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –Tú no eres mi jefe-

-¿Quieres ver que si?...- Sasuke sonrió de forma orgullosa.

En ese instante el timbre de la casa se escuchó, haciendo que Sakura se levantara rápidamente. Pasando por un lado de Sasuke, pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Sakura trago saliva y miro a Sasuke –Iré a una cita, ¿feliz?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Después que tú arruinaste mi relación con Karin, ¿crees que estarás felizmente paseando por la ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado?... estas equivocada-

-¿Arruine tu relación? Se ve que amabas mucho a Karin…- dijo Sakura en tono sarcástico

A Sasuke le molesto mucho el comentario de Sakura, tanto que la tomo por ambos brazos y se la quedo viendo con ojos de furia. -¡Cállate! ¡Y dime con quien vas a salir!-

-¡No te diré! ¡Tú no eres nadie para saber sobre mi vida privada!-

-¡Sí lo soy!-

-Sakura… Sasori me acaba de hablar, dice que está afuera esperándote- interrumpió Itachi desde el segundo piso.

Sakura suspiro, soltándose forzosamente de los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Sasori?- pregunto Sasuke en tono de burla – ¿Saldrás con ese imbécil?-

-Suenas… celoso- entrecerró los ojos Sakura.

-¿Yo?, eres una tonta…-

-Como sea, me retiro, no quiero que sigas amargando mi día…- Sakura se acomodó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

Sasuke se quedó parado mirando hacia el suelo y sobresalto cuando Sakura cerró fuertemente la puerta principal.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- pensó en voz alta

Él se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, después de unos segundos, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa de forma desesperada.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _Sinceramente nunca imagine que este fuera mi fanfic más popular jajaja, gracias y saludos a todas :3_

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	6. Chapter 6

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Juega Conmigo"

…

En un restaurante italiano, se encontraban Sakura y Sasori, sentados en una de las mesas centrales del lugar.

-¿Ya desean ordenar?- preguntó una joven mesera.

-Si, por favor…- respondió Sasori -¿Estas lista, Sakura? -

-Ah si- alzo su mirada –Quiero lasaña de pollo, y de beber un vino Piero Gatti…-

-¿También sabes de vinos?- sonrió Sasori –No terminas de sorprenderme-

-¿Y usted, joven?- preguntó la joven mesera.

-Lo mismo, quiero probar ese vino-

-En un momento les traigo su orden…-

-¿Y bien, Sakura?-

-Dime-

-¿Eres prima de Itachi? ¿Su hermana? O su…-

-Oh no, nada de eso…- sonrió Sakura.

-¿Entonces?-

-Mi padre es el chofer de la mansión Uchiha-

-¿En serio?-

Sakura acento un "sí" con la cabeza.

-Sinceramente no pareces hija de un empleado, pareces alguien que viene de una familia millonaria, porque que te vistes bien, tienes delicadeza y porte… eres fina, Sakura-

Sakura bajó su mirada, debido a que se había sonrojado –A la señora Uchiha le gustan los experimentos- sonrió

.

Al final del restaurante, en una de las esquinas, se encontraba Sasuke, sentado y observando la mesa en donde estaban Sakura y Sasori…

-¿Desea ordenar algo?- pregunto un joven mesero.

Sasuke no contestó, el seguía enfocado viendo hacia Sakura.

-¿Joven?-

-Tráeme lo que sea…- respondió Sasuke de mala gana.

-En seguida- se retiró el mesero.

.

Después de una hora en estar espiando la cita de Sakura y Sasori, él vio que ambos se levantaron de sus mesas y salieron del restaurante. Sasuke por supuesto los siguió. Entró a su automóvil negro y manejó hasta un centro comercial, destino a donde se dirigía la pareja. Sasuke se estacionó y entro a la plaza, eso sí, sin perderlos de vista.

.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- preguntó Sasori mientras veía la cartelera afuera del cine.

-La que tú desees ver…- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan las de terror?-

-Me gusta cualquier tipo de película-

-Veamos una de terror, entonces-

Ambos caminaron hacia la taquilla y compraron boletos para dicha película. Al retirarse fueron en busca de palomitas y después entrar a la sala del cine. Sasuke corrió hacia la taquilla, comprando los mismos boletos.

.

Estando adentro, Sakura y Sasori, se sentaron en una de las sillas acolchonadas del cine. Sasuke por su parte se sentó en una fila detrás de ellos.

-Hola…- dijo una chica castaña, que iba sosteniendo una soda y palomitas.

Sasuke no respondió, él seguía concentrado en cada movimiento que Sakura y Sasori hicieran.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- pregunto la chica sonriente.

-No…-

-Ay vamos, es que igual viene sola y quiero ver si me puedo sentar a tu lado-

-¿Qué clase de chica viene sola a ver una película de terror?- preguntó Sasuke de mala gana, sin voltear a verla.

-Yo…- sonrió la chica.

-Ya te dije que no…- Sasuke se levantó del asiento, decidido para ir a sentarse a otro lugar.

La chica lo tomó del brazo, pero debido a la brusquedad de Sasuke al querer soltarse, la chica empezó a tambalearse a punto de caerse por encima de Sakura y Sasori, sin embargo Sasuke, impidió eso. Sasuke tomó con su mano izquierda a la chica y con la derecha, tomó la soda. Tanto fueron los movimientos de ambos que toda la bebida le cayó a Sakura, al igual que un poco de palomitas. Sakura se levantó completamente empapada por la soda, y se dio la vuelta llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a Sasuke sosteniendo a la chica y el vaso de vacío.

-Sakura…- dijo Sasori sorprendido.

Sakura trago saliva al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, agarró su bolso y salió corriendo. Sasori la siguió, mientras que Sasuke tiró el vaso vació y soltó a la chica, para así poder seguir a Sakura.

.

Al salir de la sala del cine, Sakura mientras caminaba con sus ojos llorosos, se acomodaba su cabello, debido a que no se explicaba el por que Sasuke estaba ahí.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasori por detrás de ella.

-¡Sakura!- igualmente grito Sasuke.

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero no fijo sus ojos en Sasori, sino en Sasuke.

-Aléjate de mí…- dijo Sakura agitada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- pregunto enojado Sasori, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no contestó, él se acercó a Sakura quedando frente a frente con ella.

-Ven…- dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo- contestó Sakura de mala gana mientras se soltaba.

-Déjala en paz…- dijo Sasori por detrás de Sasuke a punto de tomarlo del hombro, pero no fue así debido a que la paciencia de Sasuke ya se había agotado, dándole un golpe a Sasori hasta hacerlo caer.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura asustada.

-¡Ya cállate!-

Sasuke cargó a Sakura en su hombro y se la llevó corriendo, dejando a Sasori tirado en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe.

-¡Bájame!- gritaba Sakura mientras le daba golpes en la espalda a Sasuke.

-Sí que eres molesta- se quejó Sasuke.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron a la mansión. Sakura entró de mala gana, con su cabello pegajoso y su ropa manchada de soda. Sasuke por su parte entró con su expresión indiferente.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo te…- dijo Mikoto sin terminar, al ver la condición de Sakura. –Sakura…-

-Señora, lamento mi atrevimiento, pero sobre la cita prefiero comentarlo mañana, si me disculpa estaré a mi habitación…- contesto Sakura con sus ojos llorosos.

Ella caminó y empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras –Pero, en pocas palabras, Sasuke arruinó mi primera cita- dijo en voz cortada.

Mikoto estaba boca abierta, muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!- preguntó Mikoto muy enojada.

-Ella se lo busco- contesto Sasuke indiferente.

-¡Arruinaste su cita!-

-No es mi culpa que ella haya arruinado mi relación con Karin-

-Me sorprendes Sasuke…- dijo Mikoto preocupada.

-Me retiro madre, que descanses-

Sasuke empezó a subir las escaleras, dejando sola a su madre.

Pocos minutos después, Itachi bajo por las escaleras, encontrando a su madre parada con su rostro mostrando confusión.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Itachi

-Sasuke arruinó la primera cita de Sakura- respondió Mikoto.

Itachi sonrió –Es extraño- suspiró.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida Mikoto.

-Cuando estábamos en el extranjero, diario llegaban cartas al departamento, de chicas que morían por salir con Sasuke, él por supuesto, ni siquiera las leía, sino simplemente las tiraba… por eso digo que es extraño, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de molestar a una chica-

-¿Y cómo fue a parar con alguien como Karin?-

-¿Te digo algo, madre?-

-¿Si?-

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé…-

.

.

.

Sakura había tomado una ducha. Ella llevaba puesto su bata de baño, mientras que su cabello estaba húmedo y enredado. Sakura caminó hacia su cama y sentándose en la orilla, con su mirada al suelo, muy pensativa y triste por todo lo sucedido, debido a que no encontraba explicación alguna de todo lo que había hecho Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- suspiró Sakura de forma melancólica.

-¿Qué?- respondió Sasuke que estaba parado en la puerta de Sakura.

Ella asustada, se levantó de la cama, quedando parada mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Por favor retírate- bajo la mirada Sakura.

-No quiero-

-¿No crees que es suficiente con todo lo que hiciste?- preguntó Sakura con sus ojos llorosos. -¡Arruinaste mi primera cita! ¿Por qué?-

-Fácil…- respondió Sasuke inmediatamente –Tú arruinaste mi relación con Karin y no puedo permitir que seas feliz con alguien-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Eres muy cruel…- alzo su mirada –Ahora entiendo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú y Karin… a pesar de sus personalidades horrendas, lucían perfectos- burlo Sakura con sus ojos llorosos.

Sasuke río –Lo más curioso de todo esto, es que tú no te puedes enamorar de alguien más, sabes perfectamente que desde niña estas muriendo por mí- Dijo orgulloso Sasuke.

-No, yo no…- Sakura ya tenía lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

-Silencio… admítelo Sakura, quieres tener toda mi atención, quieres que este contigo, quieres que este enamorado de ti… continúa creando tus fantasías conmigo-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Sasuke?!- preguntaba Sakura con sus ojos llorosos y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. –No entiendo…- bajo su mirada.

-¿Sabes? A las personas que están debajo de mí, a veces me gusta verlas débiles-

-Que este enamorada de ti, no quiere decir que sea débil- dijo Sakura con voz cortada.

-Te dije que lo admitirías- burlo a carcajadas Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió levemente –Tú no quieres que este con alguien, ni tampoco que este contigo, dime, Sasuke ¿Qué tan infeliz tengo que ser, para que tú seas feliz?-

Sasuke no respondió.

-Retírate de mi habitación, por favor-

-No quiero-

-¡Hazlo! ¡Retírate!-

Sakura tomó de los hombros a Sasuke y empezó a empujarlo hasta la puerta de su habitación -¡Salte! ¡Por favor, Sasuke! ¡Retírate!- Ella luchaba por sacarlo de su habitación, pero era imposible él era más alto y más fuerte.

Sakura insistía e insistía, fueron tantos los jalones y golpes de ella, que la paciencia de Sasuke ya se había agotado.

-¡Vete por fa…- Sakura no terminó debido a que tenía los labios de Sasuke en los suyos.

Un beso húmedo, por las lágrimas de Sakura. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más. Un beso caliente por la respiración agitada de Sakura, suave, lento y apasionado.

Después de unos dos minutos, Sasuke despegó sus labios de ella, sonriendo a pocos centímetros de su boca, contemplando a Sakura debido a que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Vez?- burló Sasuke

Sakura abrió sus ojos con la vista nublada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

-Sigue soñando- dijo Sasuke.

Él la soltó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura agitada, confundida y nerviosa por todo lo sucedido. No entendía nada, Sasuke la trataba mal, sin embargo ya habían sido dos besos por parte de él, dos besos en los cuales él había dado la iniciativa.

Sakura pasó sus manos por su cabello para tratar de acomodarlo -¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Con mis sentimientos?- preguntaba Sakura así misma.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _Chicas me ausentaré por unos días, debido a las fiestas navideñas :c, pero prometo traerles mucho más romance. Sí ya sé, "¡Sasuke maldito!" "Sasuke paranoico" "_ No me gusta como trata Sasuke a Sakura" "Sasuke es muy frío"... Jajajaja chicas, Sasuke es... Sasuke. Como spoiler les puedo decir que él también sufrirá, más o menos que Sakura, no lo sé todavía... ¡Pero sufrirá! ;D

 _Las quiero, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :3_

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	7. Chapter 7

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Masoquista"

…

-Realmente estoy muy decepcionada de Sasuke, Sakura…- dijo Mikoto mientras se llevaba un bocado de desayuno a su boca.

-No fue algo tan grave- sonrió Sakura apenada.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si fue algo grave!-

-Mejor hay que dejarlo así, Sasuke algún día madurara- dijo Itachi seriamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi- contestó inmediatamente Sakura.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto Fugaku mientras leía el periódico.

Mikoto dirigió su mirada hacia una de las sirvientas -¿Podrías decirle a Sasuke que baje a desayunar? Por favor-

-Sí, señora- contestó la sirvienta, retirándose.

-Yo me retiro, provecho…- dijo Fugaku levantándose de su asiento.

-Nos vemos, querido- sonrió Mikoto.

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestarle a Fugaku, pero fue interrumpida por la sirvienta que Mikoto había mandado.

-Señora…- tragó saliva la sirvienta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El joven Sasuke, no está… y su armario está completamente vacío- respondió preocupada la sirvienta.

Todos en el comedor quedaron sorprendidos.

-Creo que no ha madurado- aclaro su garganta Itachi.

-Sasuke…- dijo Mikoto preocupada -¡¿Dónde está?!-

-No sabía decirle, señora- contesto la sirvienta.

Mientras Mikoto hacia el sin fin de preguntas, Sakura estaba percatada debido a que sentía algo de culpa por lo sucedido con Sasuke.

-¿Sakura, sabes algo?- pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

Sakura sobre saltó –No señora- tragó saliva.

-Tranquila Mikoto, mandare a hombres para que lo encuentren…- dijo Fugaku en un tono de tranquilidad.

-Checa las tarjetas de crédito- opinó Itachi.

-También…-

-Sasuke…- djio Mikoto con los ojos llorosos.

-Señora…- tragó saliva Sakura –Él estará bien, es inteligente no creo que este perdido o algo por el estilo-

Mikoto seco sus lágrimas con una servilleta –Tienes razón, Sakura-

.

.

.

-Sakura, no entiendo ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Sasuke? Con todo lo que te hizo en tu primera cita, deberías estar feliz de que se haya ido…- dijo Ino en tono indiferente, mientras se acostaba en la cama de Sakura.

Sakura que estaba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, se detuvo al escuchar lo que había dicho Ino.

-Creo que tiene razón Ino, jamás te habías preocupado así por alguien, Sakura- dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por un grito que soltó Ino…

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Me asustas! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Sakura llevándose una mano a su pecho.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Ino, habla!- dijo Hinata igualmente asustada.

-Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha…-

Sakura dio un paso atrás a punto de chocar con una silla –Ino ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto apenada Sakura.

-Míralo así Sakura, haz vivido en esta mansión junto con él y su hermano, la diferencia es que Sasuke tiene nuestra edad, jugaban de pequeños, pero de la noche a la mañana te empezó a tratar como algo poco importante… ¿no es así?-

Sakura bajó su mirada mostrando tristeza –Si, Ino-

-¿Si estas enamorada de él?- preguntó inmediatamente Hinata.

-¡No!-

-Pero te preocupas por él…- dijo Ino

-¡Si!-

-Entonces ¿por qué no te gusta?-

-Porque… ¡Ay, Ino!- Sakura hizo un pequeño berrinche.

-Si lo estas, querida- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura suspiró sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de ella.

-Y si lo estoy ¿Qué?... él no tiene ningún interés en mi- burló Sakura.

-Quien sabe, me pongo a dudar debido a que arruinó tu cita con Sasori- contesto Ino.

-Eso es algo que un hombre celoso hace- dijo Hinata.

Sakura bajó su mirada quedando pensativa, recordando los dos besos que Sasuke y ella se habían dado.

-¿Qué piensas, Sakura?- pregunto Hinata en forma curiosa.

Ella no contestó.

-¿Sakura?- hizo lo mismo Ino.

-Tengo que contarles algo…- respondió Sakura indecisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Hinata.

.

-¿Podrías decirle a Sakura que venga por un momento a mí habitación?- preguntó Mikoto amablemente a una sirvienta con cabello castaño que se encontraba sirviéndole té.

-Sí, señora- respondió.

La joven sirvienta salió de la habitación y caminó un poco dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sakura.

Ella alzó su mano para tocar la puerta -"Sasuke y yo…- Escucho la joven sirvienta que Sakura decía desde el interior de su habitación, haciendo que se detuviera para escuchar más.

-"Sasuke y tú ¿Qué?"- preguntó Ino desesperada.

.

-Sasuke y yo nos hemos besado… dos veces- suspiró Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

.

La joven sirvienta quedó boca abierta, debido a que las sirvientas jóvenes de la mansión igualmente estaban enamoradas de los dos Uchihas.

-¡Maldita hija del chofer!- susurró la sirvienta.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Itachi que caminaba por ahí.

La sirvienta se dio la vuelta asustada –No, no, no, viene a buscar a la hija del cho… perdón, a la joven Sakura- dijo nerviosa.

-Claro…- entre cerró los ojos Itachi, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

Finalmente la sirvienta toco la puerta.

Sakura al escuchar que la llamaban, hizo señas para que Ino y Hinata se callaran.

-Adelante-

-Sakura, te habla la señora Mikoto- dijo la sirvienta de mala gana.

-Sí, enseguida voy, gracias- sonrió Sakura.

-Está en su habitación- cruzó los brazos recargándose al marco de la puerta.

-Sí…-

-No la hagas esperar-

-Voy enseguida…- dijo Sakura aun con su sonrisa.

-Recuerda que es alguien importante y tienes que ir ahora, Sakura…- contestó de muy mala gana la sirvienta.

-¡Deja de molestarla, va enseguida!- gritó Ino ya cansada por la insistencia de la sirvienta.

-Ino…- Sakura se levantó de su asiento –Iré a ver a la señora Mikoto-

-Sí, Sakura, nosotras ya nos vamos- dijo Hinata apenada. –Vamos, Ino-

Hinata camino hacia la puerta, al igual que Ino mientras que con la mirada retaba a la sirvienta. Sakura suspiró y salió de su habitación.

-Eres toda una suertuda, Sakura- dijo la sirvienta mientras apreciaba la habitación de Sakura.

.

Sakura llegó a la habitación de la señora Mikoto, tocó la puerta y desde el interior de escucho un "adelante".

-¿Me habló, señora?- preguntó Sakura.

Mikoto se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mesa de madera mientras tomaba té -Sí, adelante, querida- respondió haciendo señas para que entrara.

Ella entró de forma apenada, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Quieres té?- preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, gracias-

Sakura se acercó, sentándose enfrente de Mikoto.

-Sakura, quiero decirte que…- suspiró Mikoto haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa –Sasuke, está bien-

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Sakura inmediatamente.

Mikoto rio ante la reacción de Sakura –Sí, Sakura, hable con él y dijo que está bien, no nos quiso decir donde estaba, solamente me dijo que el motivo de su desaparición fue para aclarar su mente… ¿Tú sabes a que se refiere?-

Sakura tragó saliva –No sabía decirle, señora- respondió nerviosa.

Mikoto suspiró –Tenía la esperanza que tú supieras, porque trate de convencerlo para que regresara pero no quiso, igualmente hablo con su padre y hermano, pero fue inútil, esta aferrado en no regresar hasta que esté listo, ¿de qué? Quien sabe-

-Lamento no poderla ayudar, señora- dijo Sakura mostrando tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Sakura- sonrió Mikoto.

.

.

.

La sirvienta corrió hasta la cocina en donde se encontraban sus compañeras en el tiempo libre.

-¡Chicas!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una de ellas.

-No se imaginan lo que acabo de escuchar-

Las demás se miraron unas a otras debido a que ya sentían curiosidad.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-

La sirvienta se acercó a sus compañeras para evitar que alguien la escuche –La hija del chofer y el joven Sasuke…-

-Sasuke…- suspiraron las demás.

-Se besaron- dijo fríamente.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Itachi desde la entrada de la cocina.

Las demás sirvientas se alejaron e hicieron como que nada sucedía.

-Joven Itachi, ¿desea algo?- preguntó la sirvienta castaña.

-Sí, que me digas quienes se besaron- respondió con su ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

En el almuerzo, Mikoto, Itachi y Fugaku comían en completo silencio debido a que aún seguían tristes por lo sucedido con Sasuke, a pesar que ya habían hablado con él, sentían ese vacío al no poder convivir armoniosamente con él.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Sakura en la entrada del comedor.

-Sakura, querida, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mikoto, al ver vestida a Sakura con unos jeans, blusa verde de manga larga y unas botas cafés, junto con su bolsa para salir.

-Saldré con Ino y Hinata- respondió apenada Sakura.

-Ah, claro, salúdamelas-

-Sí… con permiso y provecho- dijo Sakura amablemente.

Sakura dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada principal para salir.

-Sakura…- dijo Hizashi desde la entrada mientras lavaba uno de los autos.

-Padre- dio un salto Sakura.

-¿A dónde vas, hija?-

-Yo, yo, yo iré con Ino y Hinata al cine- respondió nerviosa -¿Puedo ir, padre?-

Hizashi sonrió y se acercó a su hija dándole un beso en la frente –Claro, ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-No padre, no quiero que te digan algo por salir en hora de trabajo… agarraré un taxi- sonrió Sakura.

-De acuerdo-

Sakura se despidió y camino hacia la entrada, tomó un taxi para después indicarle que la lleve al jardín "Jardines de Hamarikyu".

Al llegar, Sakura bajó del taxi y caminó apreciando la bella naturaleza que brindaba aquel jardín.

-¿Tan masoquista soy?- pensó Sakura burlándose a sí misma.

Ella continuó caminando, simplemente quería un momento a solas, igual que Sasuke, quería meditar y aclarar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Estando entretenida por sus pensamientos, alzo su miranda percatándose al ver a Sasuke sentado en el pasto observando el lago siendo iluminado por el sol.

Sakura sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente, tanto fue así que camino de forma automática hasta ponerse detrás de Sasuke, contemplando su espalda y concentración que tenía al ver el lago.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parada?- pregunto Sasuke indiferente.

Ella sobre saltó, quedando sorprendida al no saber cómo Sasuke sabía que ella estaba ahí. Unos segundos después se acercó más a él, sentándose a su lado.

-Sasuke, no sabía que tú estabas aquí-

Sasuke suspiró –Ni yo lo sabía-

-Tu madre está muy triste, quiere que regreses-

-Ya hable con ella-

Sakura bajo su mirada –Yo sé porque te fuiste… fue por mi culpa-

Sasuke sonrió levemente –No eres tan tonta como pensaba-

-Piensa todo lo que quieras de mí…-

-Ya lo hago-

-Sasuke…- tragó saliva -… todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo-

-No ha pasado nada-

Sakura enderezo su espalada y miró fijamente a Sasuke -¿Y los besos que tú me has dado? ¿Qué son?-

Él no respondió.

-Dime, Sasuke-

-Han sido una razón por la cual estoy aquí-

-Sasuke podré ser una molestia, alguien insoportable o lo que sea, pero no sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí, el vivir ilusionada con algo que nunca va a pasar-

-No deberías ilusionarte, soy un desastre-

-Sé perfectamente que la culpa es mía… no debo estar enamorada más de lo que debería-

Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente – ¿Sabes que me he preguntado desde que me fui al extranjero?

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que si el niño que era antes ¿estará orgulloso de mi?-

-Sasuke…-

-Porque la niña que tú eras antes si debe estar muy decepcionada al estar enamorada de alguien que la trata mal- regresó su mirada al lago.

-Si te hiciera lo mismo que tú me haces, sabrías como me siento- dijo Sakura con sus ojos llorosos.

-Claro que no, yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí-

-Entonces, quiero pedirte un favor… no te volveré a molestar pero regresa a tú casa, la señora Mikoto te extraña y no me gusta verla triste-

-¿estas segura que solo ella me extraña?- pregunto Sasuke con unas sonrisa.

-Todos te extrañan-

.

.

.

Mikoto se encontraba en la sala tomando té con su mirada perdida, en ese momento la puerta principal se abre, llamando la atención de Mikoto logrando ver como Sakura entra a la mansión.

-Sakura, querida…- Mikoto se levantó rápidamente al ver que su hijo Sasuke entra con dos maletas en las manos. -¡Sasuke!- Mikoto corrió hacia él, abrazándolo haciendo que Sasuke soltara las maletas e hiciera una mueca de incomodidad.

-¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te han hecho algo?...-

-Estoy bien madre- respondió indiferente.

Mikoto soltó un gran suspiro –No sabes el alivio que da al verte sano y salvo- Ella acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y después desvió su mirada hacia Sakura, que se encontraba con su mirada abajo y algo apenada.

-Sakura, ¿tú lo encontraste?-

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke –No, nos topamos en la entrada-

-Claro- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a regresar- dijo Itachi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sasuke no contesto.

-¿Sakura te trago?- pregunto Itachi.

-No-

-Te hubiera gustado ¿no?- burlo Itachi con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _¡Estoy de vuelta!_

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	8. Chapter 8

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Buenas Noches"

…

Sakura había decidido dar un paseo por el jardín de la mansión. Con su bata blanca para dormir puesta, salió de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido y evitar despertar a los demás, bajó con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar al gran jardín, decorado con pequeñas plantas de todos colores, árboles y bancos de madera que servían como decoración.

La noche era fresca y la luna estaba más brillante que nunca, Sakura en cada paso que daba, salían pequeñas luciérnagas del pasto verde y húmedo. Ella se detuvo en uno de los arbustos y empezó a contemplar unos pequeños tulipanes rojos que brotaban.

-Es tarde, ¿no crees?- preguntó Itachi por detrás de ella.

Ella sobre saltó y se dio la vuelta –Itachi, yo…-

-No te preocupes- sonrió él acercándose a Sakura.

-Vine a tomar un respiro- dijo apenada Sakura.

-Sí, debe ser difícil amar a alguien y no ser correspondido-

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar pero quedó sorprendida ante lo que había dicho Itachi.

-No sé de qué hablas- sonrió apenada.

-Olvídalo, a veces no me entiendo- burlo Itachi –Solo me preguntaba sí ¿Tu paseo tiene que ver con Sasuke?-

Sakura bajo su mirada –No, a veces me gusta estar sola, más cuando no hay ruido alguno, se siente la paz alrededor…-

-Que profunda- sonrió Itachi. -¿Sabes? Sasuke estudió poesía, amaba esa clase como no tienes idea- comentó mientras caminaba hacia la alberca.

Sakura alzó su mirada sorprendida y caminó por detrás de él.

-Sí, supongo que es increíble… pero él con tan solo decir una palabra, dice mucho, a veces es muy… ¿Cómo se dice? Ah sí, indirecto-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

Itachi suspiró –Solo diré que eres alguien muy especial, Sakura, y la única razón por la cual te lo estoy diciendo es por si alguien no te lo había dicho antes, ese alguien me refiero a mi hermano-

-¿Gracias?- pregunto Sakura haciendo una mueca por su con función al no entender nada.

-Bien, es tarde, son las doce…- dijo Itachi mirando su reloj de la muñeca –Buenas noches, Sakura-

-Adiós Itachi, buenas noches-

Itachi se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta perderse en la obscuridad del jardín. Sakura quedo pensativa ante las palabras de Itachi, más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Ella dio unos pasos acercándose más hacia la gran alberca iluminada por las luces que salían del piso interior.

-Itachi nunca ha sabido cerrar la boca- dijo Sasuke por detrás de Sakura, haciendo que se diera la vuelta algo asustada.

-Con todo lo que me dijo, ya no te veo como el Sasuke que me intimida siempre- Sakura dijo prepotente.

Sasuke rio acercándose a Sakura, para después mirarla de pies a cabeza –No me gusta cómo te vez cuando llevas ropa para salir-

Sakura bajo su mirada olvidando que llevaba puesta su bata de dormir –No me importa lo que lleve puesto ahora, es de noche y es hora de dormir… con permiso- Ella dio un paso para retirarse pero fue detenida por Sasuke.

-Por si lo estabas olvidando, ambos somos nocturnos-

Ella relajo su cuerpo ante lo que había dicho Sasuke –nocturnos…- susurró Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó al oído de Sakura haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa –Sí lo somos, porque en la obscuridad de la noche hacemos las preguntas, que no nos atrevemos hacer en la luz del día-

Sakura alejo su rostro de Sasuke, quedando frente a frente de él.

-Todas las noches me pregunto… ¿cómo algo tan obscuro, puede tener partes que brillen?- dijo Sakura siendo hipnotizada por los ojos negros de Sasuke.

-No brilla en vano…-

Sasuke se acercó al rostro de Sakura, ella estuvo a punto de acercarse igualmente pero reacciono al darse cuenta que no era correcto hacer dicha acción, así que trato de no hacerlo dando un paso hacia atrás pero resbalo por el agua de la alberca, Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura pero fue inútil, ambos cayeron a la alberca.

Sasuke a pesar de estar dentro de la alberca no soltó a Sakura. Ambos sacaron sus rostros y respiraron de forma profunda.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- preguntó Sasuke enojado.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero si tú eres el que me quería besar- dijo Sakura indignada.

Él bajo su rostro, dándose cuenta que aún estaba agarrando a Sakura de la mano, haciendo que la soltara bruscamente y salpicara pocas gotas en el rostro de ella.

-¿Vez? Sasuke ¿Por qué me ilusionas así?-

-¡Cállate, Sakura!-

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que tú mente no quiere admitir lo que tu corazón ya sabe… ¡Trato de alejarme, Sasuke! ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti!- decía histéricamente Sakura salpicando gotas en el rostro de Sasuke. -¡No quiero seguir enamorada de ti! ¡No quiero!... ¿A caso tú también sueñas con cosas imposibles?- burló Sakura.

Sasuke estaba en completo silencio con su mirada indiferente sin dejar de observar como Sakura ya tenía sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Miénteme, Sasuke! ¡Dime mentiras, para que me siga ilusionando! ¡Dímelas!- grito Sakura.

-¿Quieres que te mienta? ¿Eso quieres?-

-¡Sí!-

-Te odio-

Sakura se tranquilizó al escuchar lo de Sasuke, la forma que la que se expresó al decir eso.

-Eso querías, ¿no?- sonrió Sasuke.

-No entiendo…- contesto Sakura confundida.

-Querías que te mintiera… te odio- dijo Sasuke indiferente.

-¿Me estas mintiendo?- pregunto Sakura aun confundida.

-Por completo-

-O sea que…-

-O sea que te amo, esa es la verdad-

Sakura quedo boca abierta contemplando la completa serenidad que Sasuke tenía.

-Sí que eres tonta…-

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Sasuke. De esos besos más húmedos de lo normal, apasionado y con deseo. Él se acercó más a Sakura, rodeando con su brazo derecho la delgada cintura de ella, mientras que con el izquierdo enredaba los dedos en el cabello rosa.

Sakura dejó de besar a Sasuke, alejando su rostro de él –Sasuke…- dijo demasiado agitada.

-Si en tus ojos perdí la noche, en tus besos perdí la eternidad… no hables-

Sasuke empujo a Sakura nuevamente hacia sus labios. Ambos se dieron un beso más apasionado que los anteriores, con sus cabezas inclinadas dando un mejor contacto a los labios y mayor profundidad para sus lenguas.

Finalmente, después de cinco minutos de estar disfrutando aquellos besos, Sakura se separó nuevamente de él, bajando su mirada apenada. –Creo que es hora de dormir-

Sasuke soltó a Sakura de la cintura y se alejó de ella un poco –Sí, ya vete a dormir-

Ella alzó su mirada y caminó hacia las escaleras para salir de la alberca. Al salir se quedó parada por unos instantes para exprimir su bata de dormir que estaba completamente empapada, haciendo que quedara pegada al cuerpo de Sakura.

-Oye…- dijo Sasuke desde el interior de la alberca.

Sakura alzó su mirada inmediatamente.

-No sé si es por el frio o por los besos que nos hemos dado, pero… debes tener cuidado con lo que sobre salta de tu ropa…- burló Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró confundida, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, haciendo que se cubriera con sus manos la parte del pecho.

-Eres un…- Sakura no termino de decirlo debido a que ya no tenía argumentos, así que decidió irse inmediatamente de forma apresurada.

.

Sakura al entrar por la puerta trasera de la mansión, quedo asustada debido a que se había topado a su padre que llevaba en sus manos un vaso de agua.

-Sakura…- dijo Hizashi sorprendido -¿Qué te paso?-

Ella por los nervios al ser descubierta trago saliva –Yo, yo, yo estaba caminando por el jardín y de repente se encendieron los sistemas de riego, padre-

-Claro…-

-Me iré a cambiar, padre… buenas noches- sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Sí, buenas noches- contestó confundido.

Después que Sakura se despidió de su padre, Sasuke entró igualmente mojado por completo, percatándose al encontrar a Hizashi.

-Jo, joven Sasuke…- dijo Hizashi sorprendido mirándolo de pies a cabeza. -¿Los sistemas de riego?-

-Sí… los sistemas de riego-

Sasuke nervioso trago saliva y se retiró dejando a Hizashi confundido.

.

En los pasillos de la mansión, Sasuke logro alcanzar a Sakura, poniéndose por detrás de ella y logrando escucharla estornudar.

-Deberías cambiarte…- dijo él.

Sakura se detuvo y volteó quedando frente a frente ante Sasuke -¿de la noche a la mañana te preocupas por mí?-

-Silencio, que la noche es testigo de todo lo que hemos hecho- sonrió Sasuke.

Ella trago saliva y volvió a estornudar.

-Ya, vete a dormir- dijo él regresando a su seriedad.

Sakura obedeció y entró a su habitación rápidamente.

.

.

Después de media hora, Sakura ya se había cambiado la bata mojada por una seca. Acomodo su cabello, caminó hacia la cama para acomodarla, ya estando lista estuvo a punto de acostarse pero se detuvo al escuchar que habían tocado la puerta.

Ella caminó y la abrió logrando ver a Sasuke con una bandeja de madera que llevaba un plato de sopa y una taza de té.

-Toma- dijo Sasuke estirando sus brazos para darle a Sakura la bandeja.

Sakura la tomó torpemente y se dio la vuelta para asentarla en una pequeña mesa.

-Gracias…- dijo Sakura para después estornudar.

-Toma- dijo nuevamente Sasuke dándole en las manos un medicamento en tabletas.

Sakura alzó su mirada hacia Sasuke que mostraba en su rostro indiferencia.

-Gracias-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

-Espera…- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Él se detuvo sin soltar la manija de la puerta.

-¿quieres acompañarme?-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Sakura sentándose en una de las sillas.

.

Al pasar diez minutos, Sakura ya se había acabado la sopa y el té. Durante ese tiempo, ambos se habían quedado en completo silencio, Sakura comía y él la observaba como si nada.

-Ya dormiré…- dijo Sakura apenada.

Sasuke se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo?-

Él frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia la cama de Sakura.

-Cuando estoy enferma no me gusta dormir sola-

-Acuéstate, me iré cuando estés dormida-

Sakura sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia su cama para después recostarse. Sasuke tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama de Sakura.

Ella cubrió su cuerpo por completo, dejando solo su rostro destapado, mientras que él no dejaba de verla y dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Me gustaría que algunas noches duraran para siempre- dijo Sakura con su mirada al techo. –Tengo miedo, Sasuke- suspiró.

-¿De qué?-

-Que cuando amanezca, vuelvas hacer cruel conmigo-

Sasuke enderezó su espalda y se acercó a Sakura –Habrán más noches como estas-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-No me gusta prometer, yo demuestro-

Sakura miró a Sasuke que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Pediré un deseo- dijo Sakura con sus ojos adormilados.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque por primera vez te estoy viendo sonreír sinceramente y quien sabe cuándo vuelva a verte sonreír de esa forma…-

-Ya duérmete-

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- dijo Sakura bostezando.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta por estar de regreso con esta historia divertida y romántica, que espero y disfruten mucho Y por supuesto los invito a leer mis otros fanfics._

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 **Ela Forcela**


	9. Chapter 9

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"El Principio del Fin"

…

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, despierta…- dijo Mikoto llamando a la puerta de Sakura.

.

Sakura desde el interior se despertó, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, bostezo y estiró sus brazos, en ese momento giró su cabeza al lado derecho llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a Sasuke dormido con sus brazos recargados en la cama y la cabeza apoyada en ellos.

-"¡Sakura!"- insistía Mikoto desde afuera.

Sakura sobre saltó asustada debido a que Sasuke había pasado la noche ahí.

-Sasuke…- susurró Sakura moviendo las manos de Sasuke. –Sasuke despierta…-

Él abrió sus ojos con dificultad logrando ver la cara nerviosa de Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mala gana Sasuke.

-La señora Mikoto está afuera…-

-"Sakura…"-

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente de la silla y empezó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

-Por haya…- dijo Sakura apuntando a su armario mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Él no dudo nada y corrió rápidamente hacia el armario. Sakura acomodó su cabello, regreso la silla hacia su lugar y caminó para abrir la puerta.

-Hola señora Mikoto, buenos días- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

Mikoto frunció el ceño –Que alegre amaneciste, Sakura-

-Ah sí…- sonrió apenada.

-Como sea, ¿puedo pasar? Tengo una gran noticia para ti…-

Sakura tragó saliva y miró hacia el interior de su habitación asegurándose que no hubiera algo raro.

-Claro, adelante- dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

Mikoto entró, sentándose en una silla sin dejar de ver a Sakura. Ella hizo lo mismo, se sentó en una silla enfrente a Mikoto.

-¡Te conseguí una sesión de fotos para la revista _Non- no!-_ Dijo Mikoto muy emocionada.

Sakura quedó boca abierta ante la noticia.

-Señora, no sé qué decir…- tragó saliva.

-¡No digas nada! A caso ¡¿No es una súper noticia?!- aplaudió Mikoto.

Sakura sonrió -¡Claro!... solo que no estoy segura si lo haré bien…- bajó su mirada.

-Lo harás excepcional, yo lo sé, es pasado mañana- sonrió Mikoto.

-¿Usted cree que yo tenga oportunidad en el mundo de la moda?- preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

-¡Claro! ¡Haz sido entrenada para triunfar en todo, Sakura!- respondió orgullosa Mikoto.

-De acuerdo, daré lo mejor de mí señora Mikoto, no se arrepentirá- dijo ansiosa.

Mikoto se levantó de su asiento –Bien, me retiró, el desayuno ya está listo deberías bajar…-

-Enseguida voy- se levantó Sakura y empezó a seguir a Mikoto hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto, Sakura- dijo Mikoto dándose la vuelta inmediatamente asustando a Sakura. -¿Has visto a Sasuke? Fui a su habitación y no estaba-

Sakura quedó boca abierta –Yo, yo, yo no lo he visto…- sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Capaz se escapó otra vez…- dijo Mikoto asustada.

-Oh no, no, no, no creo señora Mikoto, ha de andar por ahí…- dijo Sakura soltando un gran suspiró.

-Tienes razón- Mikoto se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. –"Sasuke, Sasuke, hijo ¿Dónde estás?"- decía desde el pasillo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta encontrando a Sasuke parado por detrás de ella con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Una revista?- preguntó él.

-Sí, eso parece- respondió tímida.

Sasuke agarro de los hombros a Sakura y la empujo hacia la puerta dejándola recargada. –Ni se te ocurra contar sobre lo de anoche- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la boca de Sakura.

Ella asustada asentó un "si" con la cabeza. Él la soltó y salió de la habitación.

.

A la hora del desayuno, toda la familia Uchiha y Sakura desayunaban de forma armoniosa.

-Estoy muy feliz, chicos- dijo Mikoto con su amplia sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Sakura- comentó Fugaku.

Sakura sonrió apenada –Muchas gracias, la verdad le debo mucho a la señora Mikoto, gracias-

-Me harás llorar- dijo Mikoto soplando su rostro con una de sus manos.

-¿Se enteraron? Los de vigilancia me dijeron que anoche vieron a un par de sospechosos en la alberca de la casa…- dijo Itachi de forma indiferente llevándose un bocado de comida.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron mutuamente algo nerviosos al parecer.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mikoto asustada.

-No te preocupes, aumentaré la vigilancia…- respondió Fuguaku algo indignado.

-Quiero ver los videos- comentó Mikoto.

-¡No!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Sasuke haciendo que Fugaku y Mikoto quedaran sorprendidos.

-Seguramente eran esos tipos que buscan diversión por una noche y se meten en las casas con alberca para pasarla bien- dijo Sasuke en tono indiferente.

-¿Tanto así?- preguntó Mikoto en forma curiosa.

-Sí señora Mikoto, lo he visto en las películas- contestó Sakura algo nerviosa.

-De todos modos aumentare la vigilancia- dijo Fugaku. –Bien me retiro, nos vemos más al rato-

-Sí, padre- dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke ¿ya checaste tu inscripción a la universidad?-

Sasuke suspiró de forma cansada –Sí madre, estudiaré Derecho- contestó indiferente.

-¿Derecho? ¿No te interesa alguna ingeniería o medicina?-

-No, creo que no- respondió.

-¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Qué piensas estudiar?- preguntó Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

-La verdad no he pensado en eso…- respondió

-Yo opino que deberías dedicarte al modelaje- dijo Mikoto emocionada.

-Lo considerare señora Mikoto-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Mikoto y Sakura iban en camino a la sesión de fotos, que se llevaría a cabo en un templo japonés, con amplios corredores y alta construcción pintada de rojo y café, con unos que otros adornos dorados. Cuando llegaron una amable mujer de cabello rubio y ojos café las recibió

-¡Mikoto!- dijo la mujer muy amable.

-Tsunade, querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonrió Mikoto.

Tsunade fijo sus ojos en Sakura mirándola de pies a cabeza -¿Ella es la chica recomendada?- preguntó seriamente poniendo nerviosa a Sakura.

-Sí…- respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Es hermosa... síganme- dijo Tsunade volteándose para indicar el camerino de Sakura.

Mikoto tomó del brazo a Sakura para después seguir a Tsunade.

Los camerinos se encontraban en el jardín, eran unas carpas blancas, muy amplias, el interior estaba decorado con un hermoso candelabro y salas lounge.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Lo sé…- Tsunade caminó indicándole cuál era su espejo asignado junto con los vestidos que se pondría para la sesión de fotos.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura contemplado los maquillajes y accesorios que reposaban en el tocador.

-Bien, me retiro, la sesión empezara en una hora, no demores tanto- sonrió Tsunade retirándose de la carpa.

Aparte de Sakura, había cinco espejos más y chicas que ya estaban empezando a arreglarse por sus maquillistas. Los vestidos eran largos y sus colores llamativos, algunos que otros _Kimonos_ y vestimenta moderna.

-Sakura, querida, quiero presentarte a tu estilista…- dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo la concentración que tenía Sakura viendo todo lo de su alrededor.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, logrando ver a una chica de cabello negro, corto, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-Es una sobrina muy lejana, se llama Izumi Uchiha- presentó Mikoto a la agradable chica.

-Hola Sakura, es realmente un placer poder ser tu estilista- sonrió Izumi.

-Te dejo en buenas manos, Sakura- dijo Mikoto retirándose de la carpa.

Izumi se acercó a Sakura, mientras la veía de pies a cabeza –Vaya, sí que eres hermosa- dijo Izumi con una amplia sonrisa –Bien, según las indicaciones que me dieron, primero es el vestido negro con rosa...- Izumi se acercó al tocador acomodando el maquillaje que iba a usar.

Sakura por su parte seguía distraída viendo los hermosos vestidos que las otras chicas llevaban puesto.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto una voz femenina familiar por detrás de Sakura.

Ella se dio la vuelta logrando ver a Karin con un vestido largo de color morado y maquillada extravagantemente.

-Karin…- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Karin de mala gana mirándola de pies a cabeza -… Ah sí, ¿asistente de modelo eres?- burlo Karin.

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Izumi -¿Lista Sakura? Ven aquí te empezare a maquillar- dijo apuntando a una silla frente al espejo.

Karin quedo boca abierta, mostrando la envidia que tenía al estar Sakura ahí. Sakura la ignoro por completo y se dio la vuelta sentándose en la silla en donde Izumi le había indicado.

-¡¿Vas a modelar?!- preguntó Karin acercándose apresuradamente hacia Sakura que ya estaba siendo maquillada.

-¿No lo estás viendo?- preguntó Sakura seriamente con sus ojos cerrados.

Karin se dio la vuelta haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

.

Después de veinte minutos Sakura ya estaba maquillada y peinada, las demás modelos habían salido de la carpa, siendo Izumi y ella las únicas en estar ahí.

-Bien, ya estás lista- dijo Izumi mirando a Sakura desde el reflejo del espejo.

Sakura se miró al espejo logrando ver el exótico maquillaje y peinado que había hecho Izumi, digno de una sesión de fotos –Izumi, esto es… ¡Increíble!- dijo Sakura asombrada.

-¡Gracias!... bien es hora que te pongas el vestido-

.

La sesión de fotos era al aire libre, las chicas daban lo mejor de ellas, poses mostrando su naturalidad, seriedad y profesionalismo. Sakura lo hacía excepcional, a pesar de no tener experiencia alguna y con solo saber la pura teoría que Mikoto le había comentado en una de sus tantas clases.

Al finalizar, Sakura se acercó a Mikoto e Izumi, ambas estaban muy felices por lo bien que había hecho Sakura las poses ante la cámara.

-¡Sakura! Estuviste grandiosa- dijo Mikoto emocionada dándole un abrazo a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias- contesto apenada.

Mikoto estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Tsunade –Mikoto, Sakura… quiero felicitarte por el profesionalismo que mostraste ante la sesión de fotos-

-¡Gracias!-

-Por eso quiero invitarte que seas parte del desfile de modas, que lo está organizando Tsumori Chisato…- dijo Tsunade seriamente.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Mikoto quedó sorprendida ante la noticia.

-¿Es. La. Famosa. Diseñadora. Japonés?- preguntó Sakura tragando saliva.

-Así es…- respondió Tsunade orgullosa.

-No se diga más, por supuesto que Sakura modelara esos diseños-

-No perdí la esperanza- sonrió Tsunade levemente.

-Y… aparte de mí ¿quiénes más modelaran? – preguntó Sakura mirando a las modelos que se encontraban descansando.

-Cinco, contigo seis…- respondió Tsunade mirando a un grupo de chicas que reían exageradamente, una de ellas Karin.

Sakura miró de reojo a Karin –Daré lo mejor de mí, no las decepcionaré- dijo Sakura orgullosa.

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido :') ¡Gracias! Y como siempre he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final (buuuu) Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a la suya... Para ser sincera ni yo se como terminará, espero no defraudarlas :( Por eso quiero que me den opciones para considerarlas, se los agradecería :D Y... con respecto al comentario de Guest, jajaja que causo polémica, no se preocupen estoy agradecida debido a que gracias a la envida y comentarios agradables ¡Este fanfic crece!_

 _Gracias por leer ¡Las amo!_

 _PD: Más tarde subiré otro capitulo, ¡Estén pendientes!._

 **Ela Forcela**


	10. Chapter 10

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Hacia una Dirección"

…

Durante toda la semana, Sakura se estuvo preparando para modelar los diseños de Tsumori Chisato en el desfile de moda que estaba organizando. Mikoto la tenía día y noche ensayando poses, gestos y forma de caminar ante una pasarela.

-Estoy cansada…- dijo Sakura tirándose en el pasto verde del jardín.

-Mañana es el gran día Sakura, debes estar lista… por cierto ¿Haz estado haciendo la dieta?- preguntó Mikoto

-Sí, señora Mikoto…- suspiró de cansancio –Pero sinceramente tengo gran antojo de una hamburguesa con doble carne y…-

-¡Basta, Sakura! Debes guardar la figura para mañana- dijo Mikoto en tono imponente.

-Tiene razón, daré lo mejor de mí- sonrió Sakura.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, Sakura había tomado una ducha, ya con su pijama puesta y viéndose en el espejo. Bajó su mirada para dejar el peine en el tocador, al alzarla quedo sorprendida por encontrar a Sasuke parado cerca la puerta con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

-Sasuke…- susurró Sakura dándose la vuelta.

-Toma- dijo él estirando el brazo para darle la bolsa a Sakura.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué es?-

-Te gustara- respondió Sasuke entregando la bolsa en las manos de Sakura.

Después que Sakura tomó la bolsa, Sasuke se acercó a la pequeña mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas. Sakura hizo lo mismo, asentando la bolsa.

-Sasuke… gracias- dijo contenta al ver que él le había traído una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa.

Sasuke no contestó.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí una hamburguesa- sonrió Sakura dándole una mordida.

-Pareces conejo comiendo verduras- dijo Sasuke indiferente.

Sakura rio –Sí…-

-¿Mañana es tu gran día?-

-Sí… estoy nerviosa, no creo hacerlo bien- respondió bajando su mirada.

-Modela con tu corazón y tus pies te seguirán-

Sakura alzó su mirada clavándola en los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Irás a verme?- preguntó Sakura con su mirada melancólica.

-No lo sé, quiero que lo hagas bien- suspiró recargándose en la silla.

Sakura bajo su mirada –Lo haré bien-

-Tienes que hacerlo bien- cruzó sus brazos -… si no me veré forzado a no creer en ti, cuando dices que harás bien algo-

Sakura frunció el ceño –Sasuke, lo haré bien, porque… cada día para mí es un show de moda y el mundo es mi pasarela-

Sasuke sonrió levemente mirándola tan decidida.

.

.

.

El desfile de moda era demasiado moderno y lujoso, con una pasarela larga, en cada lado lleno de sillas para los invitados más importantes y luces de todos colores. Los camerinos eran amplios, grandes espejos con luces a su alrededor, sillas rosas con nombres de cada modelo y varios percheros en los cuales estaban los vestuarios.

Era un caos dentro de los camerinos, chicas corriendo para ponerse a tiempo sus vestuarios, otras siendo maquilladas, el staff checando que todo esté en orden, etc.

-Te vez nerviosa, Sakura- dijo Izumi mientras delineaba los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Se nota?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados –Es mi primer desfile de modas…-

-Tranquila, así estaba yo cuando arregle a una modelo por primera vez… todo saldrá bien-

-¡Vaya! ¿Tan lejos llegaste, Sakura?- preguntó Karin por detrás de ella.

Izumi dejo de maquillar a Sakura y se dio la vuelta para dejar las pinturas en el tocador. Sakura se enderezó y volteó su rostro logrando ver a Karin con un vestido azul cielo turquesa, rayas azul marino y blancas, zapatillas azul marino y una bolsa en su mano de color blanca. Por supuesto, bien maquillada y peinada extravagantemente.

-Todo se lo debo a la señora Mikoto- sonrió Sakura orgullosa.

-Claro, le das lastima por eso te consiente tanto… aparte sin ella no estarías aquí-

Sakura rio –Tienes razón, la señora Mikoto siempre estuvo compadecida de mí, a parte también estoy aquí porque tanto tú y como yo tenemos los mismos gustos y objetivos en todo-

Karin alzó una ceja -¿Sasuke?-

-No eres tan tonta- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sasuke nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, con trabajo y se fijó en una mujer elegante como yo…- rio Karin –… ya lo hará con alguien como tú, hija del chofer- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Elegante?- burló Sakura con una amplia sonrisa. –La mejor venganza es sonreírle al odio, a eso no se le llama hipocresía, eso es… elegancia-

Karin estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por una chica del staff -¡Chicas, es hora! ¡Las primeras en salir vengan conmigo!-

-Siempre soy la primera en todo, Sakura, siempre lo seré- dijo Karin enojada dándose la vuelta.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Que chica tan más insoportable, pero vaya que me dejaste sorprendida, tienes mucho valor, Sakura- dijo Izumi sonriente.

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por alguien que había tocado la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Izumi.

-La señorita Sakura ¿está aquí?- preguntó un joven repartidor.

-Sí, soy yo- respondió levantándose del asiento para acercarse al repartidor.

-Firme aquí, por favor-

El repartidor puso en las manos de Sakura una libreta de apuntes para que ella firmara, lo hizo.

-¿Qué se supone que reci…- no termino de hablar debido a que el repartidor había metido un ramo de veinte rosas rosas.

-Aquí tiene señorita…- dijo el repartidor entregando en las manos de Sakura el ramo, ella con dificultad lo tomó.

-Gra… gracias-

-¡Sakura! ¡Te trajeron flores!- dijo Izumi emocionada. -¿Quién las trajo?-

-No lo sé…- Sakura caminó hacia el espejo, poniendo las rosas en el tocador. –Leeré la tarjera- " _Suerte, sé que lo harás bien…-_

-¿Quién es, Sakura?- preguntó Izumi ansiosa.

- _"Con amor, Sa…sori"-_

-¿Sasori? ¿Quién es?-

Sakura trago saliva mostrando desilusión –Un amigo- sonrió.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ustedes salen en diez minutos!- dijo la chica del staff.

-Bien, Sakura, suerte, ponte tu vestuario, ya sabes, si tienes una dificultad estaré afuera…-

-Sí Izumi, gracias por todo- sonrió melancólicamente.

En el camerino solo había unas cinco chicas viéndose al espejo, acomodando su vestuario o cabello. Sakura tomó uno de los vestidos y se puso por detrás de un biombo de madera.

Después de colocarse el vestido que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, color verde menta con un listón alrededor de la cintura color café, al igual que las zapatillas. Ella se acercó al espejo para tratar de cerrar por la espalda el vestido, pero era inútil, no podía. Al enfocar su mirada en el espejo, quedó sorprendida dándose cuenta que Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta del camerino.

Las chicas que estaban por ahí, se dieron la vuelta boca abierta ante la llegada de Sasuke. –Es un Uchiha, ¿verdad?- preguntaban entre ellas –Sí lo es, ¿Qué hace aquí?- -No lo sé, pero ¡Dios, que guapo es!...-

-Sasuke…- susurró Sakura sin dejar de ver el reflejo.

-¡Chicas cinco minutos! ¡Salgan!- dijo la chica del staff desde la entrada ignorando por completo que Sasuke estaba ahí.

Las chicas de mala gana caminaron hacia la salida, pasando alado de Sasuke mientras lo comían con la mirada y susurraban entre ellas. Él las ignoro debido a que no dejaba de ver a Sakura, cautivado ante la belleza que mostraba vestida y maquillada, resaltaba por completo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ella.

Sakura movió su cabeza indicando un "sí", casi casi hipnotizada ante la aparición de él. Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia ella, poniéndose por detrás contemplando la espalda desnuda de Sakura. Él tomó el cierre y poco a poco fue subiéndolo.

Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir el tacto de Sasuke subir por su espalda y la forma lenta como lo hacía. Finalmente cerró el vestido, algo que él maldijo en su interior. Sakura no abrió los ojos, él la tomó de sorpresa dándole un beso en el cuello, tierno y húmedo, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos logrando ver a Sasuke desde el reflejo del espejo. Él apartó su rostro del cuello, Sakura se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente ante Sasuke.

-Besarte es mi deseo, amarte una pasión- susurró Sasuke con una mirada profunda haciendo que Sakura soltara un suspiro.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, Sakura cerró sus ojos lentamente queriendo sentir los labios de Sasuke en ella.

-¡Sakura! ¡Andando!- dijo la staff entrando nuevamente interrumpiendo el beso entre ellos.

Sakura abrió los ojos inmediatamente -¡Enseguida voy!... Nos vemos Sasuke-

-Espera- dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura con prisa.

-Las flores, ¿Quién te las dio?-

-Ah, eso…- tragó saliva –Alguien…- sonrió nerviosa. –Sasuke, habrá una fiesta después de la pasarela, ¿quieres ir?-

-Como sea…- respondió de mala gana sin dejar de ver las rosas rosas que reposaban en el tocador de Sakura.

Sakura se soltó de la mano de Sasuke y salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la pasarela.

.

El debut como modelo fue un éxito para Sakura, con su forma de caminar, seriedad y la habilidad que mostraba ante el público. Su mirada fija en un punto perdido, enfocada a lo que estaba haciendo, modelar.

Mientras ella modelaba, Mikoto, Tsunade, Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados en primera fila. El público aplaudía cada vez que salía Sakura, indicando que el vestuario que llevaba puesto les gustaba. Los cambios habían sido diez, todos extravagantes y finos.

Al finalizar el desfile, todas las modelos corrieron a los camerinos, exhaustas ante la larga hora de modelaje. Sakura llegó a su espejo asignado de forma agitada y sudando debido a que los nervios estaban siendo liberados.

-¡Lo hiciste bien, Sakura!- Dijo Izumi sonriente ayudando a Sakura para que se quitara el ultimo vestuario que llevaba puesto.

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Tsunade que había hecho una entrada triunfal.

-Tsunade…- susurró Sakura, mientras se ponía una bata rosa.

-Estoy sorprendida…- dijo Tsunade seriamente.

-No parece…- pensó en voz alta Izumi al notar que Tsunade no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Tsunade ignoró el comentario de Izumi –Primer desfile de modas y lo has hecho excepcional…-

-Gracias, no sé de donde saque esta habilidad- sonrió nerviosa Sakura.

-Como sea, naciste con el talento… mañana por la tarde regresaré a Nueva York, por eso quiero pedirte que… que vengas conmigo-

Sakura e Izumi se voltearon a ver sorprendidas, una noticia impresiónate para Sakura. Sabía perfectamente que sería una oportunidad enorme para su inicio en el mundo de la moda.

-Quiero recomendarte, triunfaras haya… también habrán giras en París, Milán, Londres… Es una gran oportunidad, Sakura-

Sakura estaba boca abierta ante la propuesta tentadora que le estaba ofreciendo Tsunade. Ella alzó su mirada hacia un perchero donde reposaba el vestido verde color menta que se había puesto por primera vez.

-Tsunade…- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sin despegar su mirada del vestido –Gracias, pero no aceptaré la propuesta…- miró a Tsunade.

-Sakura…- susurró Izumi con su mirada melancólica.

-Tengo otros propósitos aquí en Japón…- sonrió Sakura.

Tsunade suspiró alzando una ceja –Piénsalo bien-

-Sí…- dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido :') ¡Gracias! Y como siempre he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final (buuuu) Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a la suya... Para ser sincera ni yo se como terminará, espero no defraudarlas :( Por eso quiero que me den opciones para considerarlas, se los agradecería :D Y... con respecto al comentario de Guest, jajaja que causo polémica, no se preocupen estoy agradecida debido a que gracias a la envida y comentarios agradables ¡Este fanfic crece!_

 _Gracias por leer ¡Las amo!_

 _PD: Más tarde subiré otro capitulo, ¡Estén pendientes!._

 **Ela Forcela**


	11. Chapter 11

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Abundancia de Decepciones"

…

La fiesta después del desfile de modas era un éxito, alfombra rosa a la entrada, luces de neón, salas lounge, un Dj, barra libre, bailarines, etc.

Sakura entró acompañada de Sasuke e Itachi, por supuesto algunas personas no despegaban las miradas de ellos, incluyéndola, debido a la belleza que reflejaba al llevar un vestido corto color rosa pastel con zapatillas doradas al igual que su bolso. Por supuesto su cabello suelto con ondas y el maquillaje natural que siempre llevaba puesto.

-Esto es incómodo- dijo Sasuke de mala gana al ver que algunos fotógrafos los fotografiaban juntos.

-Hace tiempo que no me sentía así, ¿te acuerdas, Sasuke? Cuando aparecimos en la portada de una revista por ser la familia más famosa del año…- comentó Itachi con una leve sonrisa mientras veía hacia la multitud de personas bailando.

-No…- mintió Sasuke.

-¿Itachi?- preguntó una chica de cabello corto lacio color azul, unos ojos ámbar, unas sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-purpura y un piercing debajo del labio inferior.

Itachi miró hacia el lado derecho -¿Konan?-

-Tanto tiempo- sonrió Konan -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó acercándose a Itachi.

Itachi se acercó a ella y se fueron caminando hasta perderse entre las personas, dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura.

-No me gustan las fiestas de este tipo- dijo Sasuke algo incómodo.

Sakura sonrió apenada –Es mi primera fiesta así-

-Ya te acostumbraras, debido a que estas entrando en este ambiente-

-Sí, eso supongo- bajó su mirada Sakura al recordar la propuesta tentadora de Tsunade.

Sasuke suspiró –Iré por algo de beber-

-Voy contigo- alzó su mirada.

-Como sea-

Ambos caminaron hacia la barra libre y pidieron dos preparados. Sakura mostraba su cara de preocupación debido a que no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta, ella prácticamente la había rechazado por Sasuke…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sasuke dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, dudando en decirle o no sobre aquella propuesta.

-Sasuke, tengo que decir…-

-¡Sasuke!- interrumpió Karin mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por la espalda.

Sasuke se soltó de ella mostrando su cara de incomodidad.

-Te extrañaba tanto- dijo Karin dándose a notar que estaba algo ebria.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron viendo, Sakura ya se estaba empezando a incomodar.

-Sasuke, iré al tocador…- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta.

-¿A maquillar?... sí, solo así luces y brillas en todos lados, la vida se te hace más fácil siendo bonita y plástica- burló Karin con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y sé quedó viendo fijamente a Karin –Ojala la vida fuera fácil, como tú-

Ella se marchó dejando a Karin con la palabra en la boca y Sasuke sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué estas con la hija del chofer?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos. -¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?-

Sasuke no contestó

-¡Dime!-

-No te deje por nada, Karin- contestó Sasuke indiferente dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Karin sonrió al ver como bebía Sasuke hasta acabarse la copa.

-¿Qué vez?- preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Que te vez sexy…- respondió Karin mordiéndose el labio.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contestar pero sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, la mirada perdida hacia la multitud de personas bailando, las luces nublaban su vista y la música retumbaba por sus oídos.

-¿Qué tienes, Sasuke?- preguntó Karin sonriente.

-Me siento… me siento, bien- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa –Todo da vueltas…-

Karin se acercó a Sasuke, a casi centímetros de su rostro -¿Te gusta sentirte así?-sonrió de forma sensual.

-Me encanta- respondió Sasuke mientras parpadeaba lentamente para después reírse.

-¿Quieres volar conmigo?-

-Contigo…- rio Sasuke – ¡Con todas!-

Karin se acercó más a Sasuke, él no se alejó, todo lo contrario le gustaba que ella se estuviera acercando. Ambos se dieron un beso, apasionado y salvaje.

Sakura estaba saliendo del tocador, mientras se acomodaba su cabello, al alzar su mirada, su mundo se vino abajo ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, a Karin y Sasuke besándose apasionadamente.

Sasuke dejó de besarla y volteó su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo jalando a una chica rubia que pasaba por ahí, igualmente la beso, aquella chica por supuesto accedió sin pensarlo. Karin sonreía ante dicha acción, lo disfrutaba.

-Sasuke…- susurró Sakura dándose la vuelta con sus ojos llorosos, decepcionada y fatal por lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Ella caminó tapando sus ojos con las manos, chocando con alguien, el cual le había impedido que continuara su camino.

-¿Sakura?-

-Sasori…- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-No quiero estar aquí, llévame a otro lugar por favor- respondió Sakura aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ambos se fueron. Sasuke por su parte ya tenía a chicas alrededor de él, las abrazaba, besaba y reía con ellas sin parar.

-Vamonos de aquí- susurró Karin en el oído de Sasuke. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió asentando un "si" con la cabeza.

-Pero…- Abrazó a Karin –Quiero que tú y tú vengan con nosotros- dijo Sasuke apuntando a dos chicas, las cuales sonrieron al sentirse alagadas. –Esta noche me quiero divertir- rio Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Karin y a otra chica.

.

.

.

Sakura se había ido con Sasori, él iba conduciendo pero al llegar a una avenida se estacionó al notar que Sakura tenía su mirada perdida.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó Sasori ofreciéndole un cigarrillo.

Ella volteó hacia las manos de Sasori que sostenían la cajetilla de cigarros–No gracias- respondió con una mirada melancólica.

Él sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar –Me gustan las chicas tranquilas como tú-

-Gracias- contestó Sakura mientras observaba los autos pasar por la avenida.

-Sakura, desconozco lo que te esté sucediendo ahora pero solo quiero decirte que… deberías alejarte de eso que te hace sufrir, por mucho que estés aferrada, hazlo-

-… me disculpas, haré una llamada- dijo Sakura sacando su celular.

-Adelante-

.

.

.

-¿En este hotel te has estado quedando?- preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba por la puerta con dificultad debido a que abrazaba a dos chicas de lado y lado.

-Es amplio y cómodo, algo que no impide que la pasemos bien- respondió Karin quitándose las zapatillas, después se acercó a Sasuke y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Las chicas empezaron a quitar lentamente la camisa de Sasuke, mientras Karin subía lentamente hacia los labios de Sasuke.

-Nunca pude estar contigo de esta manera, es mi día de suerte- dijo Karin mientras mordía su labio.

Sasuke tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento mientras sentía las manos desconocidas por todo su cuerpo.

-Se siente bien- dijo él soltando un suspiró.

-Lo sé…- respondió Karin mirando con deseo a Sasuke.

.

.

.

-¿Tsunade?- preguntó Sakura mientras hablaba por celular.

 **-¿Sí?-**

-Lamento haber llamado hasta ahora, pero…-

 **-No te preocupes, Sakura, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?-**

Sakura miró a Sasori, el cual estaba disfrutando su cigarrillo mientras miraba la avenida.

 **-¿Sakura?-**

-Quiero irme con usted a Nueva York-

Sasori miró inmediatamente a Sakura, algo desconcertado.

 **-¡Es una notica fabulosa! Ahora mismo llamo a mi asistente para que te compré un boleto, el vuelo sale a las tres de la tarde, pasaré por ti…-**

-Sí Tsunade, gracias- suspiró Sakura. –Buenas noches, adiós-

-¿Te vas a Nueva York?- preguntó Sasori indiferente.

Sakura guardo su celular –Sí, me están ofreciendo una gran oportunidad en el mundo de la moda-

Sasori rio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura ofendida.

-Quiero irme contigo- respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión, Sakura entró con sus zapatillas en las manos tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Mikoto que estaba sentada en el comedor tomando té.

-Señora Mikoto- sobre salto Sakura.

-Viniste temprano, pensé que vendrías con Sasuke. Itachi ya llegó hace como quince minutos, me dijo que no los encontró y decidió venirse por su cuenta-

-Ah sí, Sasuke, él se quedó…-

-Espero y no llegue tarde- suspiró Mikoto preocupada –Por cierto Sakura, Tsunade me hablo sobre la propuesta de llevarte a Nueva York… es absurdo, tú carrera está empezando, deberías agarrar más experiencia en eventos pequeños…-

-Sí me iré con ella-

-Aparte hay mejores lugares que Nueva York, como por ejemplo París… espera ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Acepté su propuesta- respondió Sakura indiferente y mostrando cansancio.

-Sakura, pero…-

-Quiero hacerlo señora, es mi decisión… total, usted me convirtió en esto- dijo con los ojos llorosos pero en tono orgulloso –Por primera vez quiero depender de mi misma, no de usted, ni de nadie más, yo… estoy agradecida con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero creo que ya es hora que me enfrente al mundo aplicando todo lo que me ha enseñado-

-Sakura…-

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo-

Sakura se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación recargándose en la puerta.

-"¿Lo escuchaste?"- preguntó una sirvienta desde el pasillo mientras hablaba con su compañera. –"Sasuke dejó que Sakura regresara sola… yo sabía que la hija del chofer no tendría oportunidad con alguien como él"- burló.

Ella continuaba recargada en la puerta con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Las esperanzas que tenía con Sasuke se habían esfumado, no se explicaba la acción que había cometido él, solo sabía que si lo había hecho una vez podría hacerlo otras más. Lo que Sakura sentía no se llamaba ni enojo, rabia, resentimientos, ni celos… se llamaba decepción.

-Soy una tonta…- dijo ella entre dientes dándose un golpe en su cabeza con la puerta. –Toda la culpa es mía, te quise más de lo que debías, Sasuke… Todas tus palabras siempre me lastimaron, pero creo que tus acciones también pueden hacerlo y peor… Se supone que el mejor día para mí debió haber sido hoy, pero todo se fue a la basura, enamorarme fue el peor error que cometí, ¡No debí hacerlo! ¡No debí!-

Sakura se fue sentando lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, privada en llanto –Quise entregar lo mejor de mí… ¡Dios, duele tanto!, Sakura sé fuerte, duele y mucho, pero sé fuerte…-

Ella se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el espejo mirando su reflejo, manchada de delineador y lápiz labial.

-Ya me cansé, ya no quiero esto, no quiero seguir siendo la burla, nadie más me humillara…- tragó saliva -¡Maldigo cada noche contigo, Sasuke!-

-Sakura…- dijo Itachi por detrás de ella, Sakura alzó su mirada logrando verlo desde el reflejo.

-Itachi…- susurró.

-¿Qué…- Itachi no terminó la frase debido a que Sakura había corrido abrazarlo.

Él mostraba seriedad, simplemente tenía a Sakura abrazada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.

-Itachi…- dijo Sakura con la voz cortada.

-No hables, no quiero que llores… eres más fuerte que el dolor que sientes, solo libéralo, es lo mejor- Dijo Itachi enredando su mano en el cabello de Sakura.

-Si hubiera sabido que dolía tanto…-

-Lo habrías amado igual…-

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido :') ¡Gracias! Y como siempre he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final (buuuu) Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a la suya... Para ser sincera ni yo se como terminará, espero no defraudarlas :( Por eso quiero que me den opciones para considerarlas, se los agradecería :D_

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016!_

 _Gracias por leer :3_

Spoiler: ¡Sasuke sufrirá no se preocupen!

 **Ela Forcela**


	12. Chapter 12

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Tiempo Perdido"

…

-¿Estás tomando la decisión correcta?- pregunto Hizashi a Sakura despidiéndose de ella.

-Sí padre…- suspiró –Y tú ¿estás seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? No tendrás que trabajar padre, yo te apoyaré en todo- dijo Sakura preocupada.

-No Sakura, quiero quedarme, llevo años trabajando para la familia Uchiha y quiero seguir un par de años más…-

-Aunque este al otro lado del mundo, te quiero apoyar, abriré una cuenta bancaria para ti y ahí te daré…-

-Tranquila Sakura, yo estaré bien… solo triunfa y demuestra de lo que estas hecha, son palabras que diría tu madre-

-Te extrañaré, juro regresar, por ti…-

Sakura abrazo a su padre, haciendo que salieran unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-El vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos…- dijo Sasori mirando su reloj.

-Sí- dejó Sakura de abrazar a su padre para acercarse a sus amigas, Mikoto e Itachi. –Hinata… Ino, cuídense- sonrió Sakura melancólicamente.

-Claro que lo haremos, no te preocupes por nosotras, solo vete tranquila y triunfa, te lo mereces por ser una buena amiga- dijo Ino con orgullo.

-Sí Sakura, sé que la vida suele ser difícil algunas veces pero nada impide que nosotros logremos nuestros objetivos, siempre y cuando luchemos por ellos- sonrió Hinata

-Aparte, quiero tener una amiga famosa…- interrumpió Ino riéndose.

-Las quiero chicas, y yo también quiero verlas triunfar, porque han sido las mejores…-

-Suerte Sakura- dijo Hinata

-Adiós- se despidió Ino.

Sakura se alejó de ellas para acercarse a Mikoto, Itachi e Izumi.

-Sakura…- suspiró Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos. –La casa estará muy vacía sin ti…-

-No tanto como cuando se fueron sus hijos al extranjero- sonrió Sakura.

-Supongo, no lo sé… Sakura así como tu aprendiste conmigo, quiero decirte que yo también aprendí de ti muchas cosas, esa es una de las tantas razones por la cual te aprecio mucho, también quiero decirte que …- suspiró Mikoto -… tu madre me dijo antes de morir que no te dejará sola, que te apoye en todo porque serías una gran persona cuando crecieras, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti debido a lo que te has convertido… y yo no me arrepiento de nada en ser tu maestra- dijo con orgullo

-Señora Mikoto…- La abrazó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos –Usted fue más que una maestra para mí, fue como una madre… gracias por todo- Sakura dejó de abrazar a Mikoto.

-Creo que tiene razón mi madre, la casa estará vacía sin ti- dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Itachi… adiós-

-Adiós Sakura-

-Sakura…- dijo Izumi acercándose a ella.

-Izumi, con el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte te has convertido en una gran amiga- sonrió Sakura –Gracias porque tú también has tenido que ver en todo esto...- rio

-Lo sé, suerte Sakura-

-Suerte a ti igual-

Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una camioneta negra, la cual iba a conducir Hizashi.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Sasori abriéndole la puerta para que ella entrará.

-Sí…- respondió con una leve sonrisa y voz cortada.

Hizashi se acercó a Sasori y lo tomó del brazo -Te la encargo…- dijo seriamente

-No se preocupe señor, yo me encargo de que no le pase nada…- contestó Sasori orgulloso.

Hizashi lo soltó mientras bajaba su mirada mostrando tristeza. Después se subió a la camioneta y arrancó para ir rumbo al aeropuerto. Sakura desde la ventanilla se despedía de los demás.

-¡Adiós Sakura!- grito Mikoto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se ha ido- suspiró Itachi.

Hinata e Ino se acercaron a Mikoto para despedirse.

-Nos vemos señora Mikoto- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas, ¿no quieren quedarse almorzar?-

-Yo tengo que cuidar la florería…- contestó Ino

-Y yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, tengo visitas- dijo Hinata algo apenada. –Pero muchas gracias por su invitación-

-Sí señora Mikoto…-

-Bueno, cuando gusten venir esta es su casa- sonrió Mikoto

-Sí… nos vemos- dijeron ambas chicas para después darse la vuelta y retirarse por la gran reja de acero.

-Bien, creo que somos nosotros tres…- caminó Mikoto hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. -¿Dónde está Sasuke? No se despidió de Sakura y no lo vi en el desayuno…- dijo Mikoto preocupada.

-Sí llegó a dormir, se ha de haber ido temprano…- mintió Itachi para encubrir a su hermano.

-¿Sí llego? Me alegro, bueno, no del todo, que grosero de su parte al no despedirse de Sakura… en fin, Izumi, querida ¿Gustas quedarte almorzar?-

Izumi alzó su mirada –Sera un placer- contestó apenada.

-Perfecto…-

Mikoto se adelantó, dejando a Itachi e Izumi solos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Izumi- dijo Itachi seriamente.

-Ah sí…- respondió Izumi apenada –La última vez que vine aquí fue hace años- sonrió.

-Sí, éramos niños…cambiaste, te vez…-

Izumi se sonrojo demasiado.

-…Te pusiste roja- dijo Itachi cambiando el tema.

Ella bajó su rostro –Es, es, es… el calor- sonrió nerviosa.

-Bien… vayamos almorzar-

-Sí…-

.

.

.

En la habitación del hotel, estaba Sasuke durmiendo, cubierto por sábanas blancas y su cabello alborotado. Él empezó a despertarse, abriendo con dificultad sus ojos debido a que los rayos del sol entraban directamente por una ventana.

-Demonios, mi cabeza…- pensó en voz alta, aferrando su mano en la cabeza, al sentir un terrible dolor.

-Vaya hasta que te despertarse- dijo Karin frente a él con una taza de café y vestida solamente con una bata de baño.

Sasuke sobre salto de la cama logrando ver con más claridad a Karin y otras dos chicas rubias que igualmente llevaban puesto una bata de baño, a una de ellas se le notaba su ropa interior debido a que tenía la bata abierta.

-Ka… Karin- dijo él sorprendido -¿Qué paso?- preguntó muy confundido.

-No puedo creerlo bueno que eres en la cama, a pesar de que eras virgen- burló Karin, las otras dos chicas rieron.

-Sí que lo es…- dijo una de ellas.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó Sasuke entre dientes mostrando enojo.

-¡¿Yo?!... Sasuke en una fiesta de ese tipo debes estar pendiente en lo que te ponen dentro de tu bebida- respondió Karin acercándose hacia él.

-No entiendo nada, no recuerdo nada… Sakura…- dijo preocupado.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡¿En serio?! Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿piensas en ella?- preguntó Karin dándole un sorbo a la taza de café.

-No sé lo que hice anoche con ustedes, pero sea lo que sea no me interesa…- dijo Sasuke enojado levantándose con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Después él tomo su ropa, zapatos, cartera y llaves, y entró al baño azotando la puerta bruscamente.

-Vaya, la mayoría de los hombres se sienten relajados después de una noche salvaje, él es la excepción…- reviró los ojos una de las chicas.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y él ya había salido del baño, listo para irse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Karin indignada.

Sasuke no contestó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Sasuke!- grito ella siguiéndolo -¡Sasuke!-

Karin alcanzó a Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Aléjate de mí Karin! ¡Entiende no quiero nada contigo!- dijo Sasuke furioso.

Ella se quedó quieta, asustada ante la acción de él. Sasuke se dio la vuelta dejando a Karin sola con sus ojos llorosos.

.

.

.

-Esta deliciosa esta pasta- dijo Izumi llevándose un bocado de su platillo.

-Lo sé…- respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Itachi estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido, debido a que escucho como la puerta principal había sido abierta bruscamente. Izumi y Mikoto sobre saltaron ante dicho acto.

-Sasuke…- dijo Mikoto sorprendida al ver que Sasuke entró agitado, con el cabello alborotado y su ropa arrugada -¿Qué te suce…-

-¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!- preguntó desesperado.

-¿Y tú donde te has metido?- ignoró la pregunta Mikoto.

-¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!- repitió

-¡No ignores la pregunta que te he hecho Sasuke… dijo Mikoto prepotente.

-En el aeropuerto rumbo a Nueva York- interrumpió Itachi a su madre, mostrando indiferencia.

Mikoto estuvo a punto de hablar pero Sasuke al escuchar lo que había dicho su hermano, salió corriendo, dejando a Mikoto con la palabra en la boca.

Itachi sonrió levemente y se quedó viendo a Izumi que estaba algo incomoda.

-Tranquila, a partir de ahora no volveremos a escuchar gritos en esta casa- dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó al aeropuerto corriendo y mirando hacia todos lados para ver si lograba ver a Sakura, lamentablemente no la encontró.

-¿A qué hora fue el último vuelo a Nueva York?- preguntó Sasuke agitado a una joven trabajadora en las ventanillas.

-…espere un momento- dijo la chica revisando los registros de vuelos –El último fue hace media hora y eso que tuvo un retraso-

-Como sea, deme un boleto a Nueva York para el siguiente vuelo- insistió Sasuke mostrando su desesperación.

-Lo siento joven, al ser temporada alta debido a que es fin de vacaciones, no hay vuelos disponibles…-

Sasuke dio un gran suspiró, calmó un poco sus nervios y se dio la vuelta sin agradecer.

-Demonios…- pensó en voz alta mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello.

Él caminó hacia los baños públicos del aeropuerto, al entrar abrió el grifo y se humedeció su rostro, para después mirar su reflejo por un espejo frente a él, al contemplarse por unos segundos sonrió levemente

-¿Qué serán mis noches sin ti, Sakura?...- rio -De todos modos, te espero cuando miremos el cielo de noche, tú allá y yo aquí-

.

.

.

Mikoto se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro y tomando el té, en ese momento escucha que la puerta principal se abre y ve que entra Sasuke, mostrando su falta de ánimos y cansancio.

-Sasuke…- dijo Mikoto levantándose del sillón y acercándose a su hijo.

Él alzó su mirada clavándola fijamente hacia su madre –Sí me vas a regañar hazlo mañana, hoy no quiero saber nada de nadie…- dijo de mala gana.

-No te voy a regañar- contestó Mikoto indiferente. –Solamente quiero decirte que…- sonrió -…soy muy observadora, solo que trato de no demostrarlo-

Sasuke reviró sus ojos –Estoy cansado, madre-

-Sasuke, una cosa es observar todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor y decirlo, otra es simplemente hacerse el tonto aparentando que no se sabe nada… Yo me doy cuenta hasta de lo que no debo- rio Mikoto

-No te entiendo- bufó Sasuke

-Estás perdidamente enamorado de Sakura desde que eran niños- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sasuke enderezó su espalda y cambió su expresión de cansancio por una más seria –No sé de qué estás hablando…- se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

-Espera- dijo Mikoto tomándolo del brazo –Tu tiempo en el extranjero fue difícil, lo sé, debido a que aunque no hablabas con ella, la pensabas y aunque nunca preguntaste por ella, sé que la extrañabas… ahora que le tocó irse ¿Qué vas hacer?-

Él no contestó.

-Sasuke, debes saber que el primer hombre en la vida de Sakura, es su padre y en segundo lugar son tú e Itachi…- sonrió Mikoto.

Sasuke suspiró –Las mujeres inteligentes prefieren seguir sus metas, que seguir hombres… buenas noches-

Sasuke subió las escaleras, dejando a Mikoto con una expresión de confusión.

.

.

.

 ** _Tres días después…_**

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a una íntima amiga mía…- dijo Tsunade orgullosa mientras se bajaba de un automóvil con ayuda del chofer.

Ambas subieron las escaleras de un gran edificio, entraron, tomaron el elevador, al llegar hacia el doceavo piso, Sakura quedó sorprendida debido a que vio muchas modelos, algunas siendo maquilladas y peinadas, otras posando ante la cámara, asistentes corriendo de un lado a otro mientras llevaban en sus manos los vestuarios, etc…

-Bienvenida al mundo de la moda- susurró Tsunade al oído de Sakura.

Sakura estaba boca abierta ante tal espectáculo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Tsunade!- dijo una bella mujer rubia de cabello corto, que a pesar de sus años de más se veía demasiado jovial.

-Joanna, querida…- saludó Tsunade.

-Tsunade, los aires japoneses te hacen ver más joven, iré a Japón más seguido- sonrió Joanna.

-… Mira quiero presentarte a Sakura, mi recomendada- dijo Tsunade con orgullo.

-Es un verdadero placer- saludó Sakura.

Joanna la observó de pies a cabeza logrando intimidar a Sakura –Tienes porte, querida, solo falta pulirte un poco - dijo Joanna seria.

-Sakura, ella es Joanna Coles, actual editora de la revista Cosmopolitan-

Sakura tragó saliva ante lo que había dicho Joanna, para después quedar sorprendida por el comentario de Tsunade.

-Bien Tsunade, ya sabes lo que debes hacer…- dijo Joanna.

-Lo sé- sonrió.

Joanna se retiró dejando a Tsunade y Sakura, solas.

-Lady Tsunade, no sé si pueda hacer esto…- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Silencio, Sakura… al principio es difícil, después lo disfrutarás…-

Sakura tragó saliva –Es que miro a todas estas chicas y siento que no estoy a su altura, son tan bonitas, elegantes y…-

Tsunade miró fijamente a Sakura haciendo que ella se callara –La personalidad de una persona comienza donde las comparaciones terminan…-

Sakura soltó un gran suspiró –Bien Lady Tsunade, seré su aprendiz…-

Tsunade rio –Estas a tiempo, después no habrá marcha atrás… ¿segura?-

-Tener estilo es estar segura conmigo misma… confío en mi intuición- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa orgullosa.

.

.

.

-Señora Mikoto, miré…- dijo una de las sirvientas poniendo en la mesa una revista.

Mikoto limpió su boca con una servilleta y tomó la revista –Gracias, ya te puedes retirar…- dijo en un tono cansado -… no puede ser-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Fugaku preocupado.

-Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en la portada de esta revista- dijo Mikoto con una amplia sonrisa. -¡¿Fue de aquella fiesta?!- preguntó emocionada

-Sí…- contestó Itachi sin darle importancia a la revista.

-Se ven hermosos- dijo Mikoto nostálgica.

Sasuke tenía su mirada perdida, tratando de no ver la revista que su madre sostenía.

 ** _- Recuerdos-_**

 _-El día que ablandes tu corazón, yo apareceré en la portada de una revista… o sea nunca- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa hipócrita._

 _-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- pregunto él más calmado._

 _Por la mente de Sakura, pasaba la indecisión de decirle sobre sus sentimientos o no, pero su orgullo fue más grande y prefirió seguir dejándolo como un secreto atesorado._

 _-A nada, Sasuke- suspiro Sakura –Iré a dormir, ¿se te ofrece algo más?- Sakura camino para regresar a su habitación, segura de que él no le pediría nada._

 _-Si…- respondió Sasuke._

 _Ella se dio la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, ya tenía los labios de Sasuke en los suyos. Un beso, tierno de dos adolescentes, mariposas en el estómago, calor en el cuerpo y la vista nublosa._

 ** _-Fin de Recuerdos-_**

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido :') ¡Gracias! Y como siempre he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final (buuuu) Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a la suya... Para ser sincera ni yo se como terminará, espero no defraudarlas :( Por eso quiero que me den opciones para considerarlas, se los agradecería :D_

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016!_

 _Gracias por leer :3_

 _PD:_ **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

 **Ela Forcela**


	13. Chapter 13

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Cambios Radicales"

…

Itachi estaba entrando por la puerta principal de mansión Uchiha, reflejando el cansancio en su rostro y en la forma de caminar.

-Itachi, hijo, ¿Cómo te fue el primer día en la empresa?- preguntó Mikoto emocionada dándole un sorbo a una taza de té. Junto a ella estaba Izumi algo apenada al ver que Itachi estaba ahí.

-Bien, algo cansado, pero todo bien…- respondió con una leve sonrisa dejando las llaves de su automóvil en una pequeña mesa cerca de la entrada.

-Me alegro…-

Él miró fijamente a Izumi y sonrió –Buenas noches, subiré a mi habitación-

-Espera, quiero pedirte algo…- dijo Mikoto levantándose del sillón.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hizashi no está, fue al colegio de Sasuke para ir por él, y quisiera pedirte si puedes hacer el favor de llevar a Izumi al hotel en el que se está hospedando… aunque insisto Izumi, deberías quedarte aquí, hay muchas habitaciones desocupadas-

-Oh no tía Mikoto, mi padre pagó por un mes la habitación en el hotel, no quisiera desperdiciar ese dinero…- sonrió apenada. –Yo después, buscaré por mi cuenta un departamento en donde pueda quedarme fijamente-

-Vamos Izumi…- tomó sus llaves Itachi y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Izumi se levantó –Buenas noches, adiós…-

-Adiós Izumi- sonrió Mikoto.

Ambos se fueron, dejando a MIkoto sola. Ella nuevamente se sentó en el sillón, y continuó bebiendo té y leyendo una revista.

Después de quince minutos, Sasuke entró por la puerta principal, llamando la atención de Mikoto.

-Sasuke, regresaste… ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de universidad?- preguntó sonriente Mikoto.

-Bien…- respondió sin ánimos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué hiciste en el colegio?-

-Tarea…-

Sasuke llegó al segundo piso, dejando a Mikoto con la palabra en la boca.

-De acuerdo, no te molesto más…- pensó en voz alta Mikoto, regresando a su lectura.

.

Sasuke llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo al acordarse de que la habitación de enfrente era donde Sakura dormía. Él se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, mirando aquella puerta frente a la suya.

Entró con cuidado, logrando ver como todo estaba intacto, notó que lo único que se había llevado había sido su ropa y cosas personales. Su cama, tocador, adornos, etc. Estaban igual. Él caminó lentamente hacia el armario, lo abrió quedando sorprendido al ver que todos los pijamas de Sakura estaban ahí, no había nada más, solo los pijamas.

Él tragó saliva ante lo que sus ojos veían, cerró el armario y se aceró al balcón que daba al jardín y que igualmente desde ahí se veía la alberca. "La mejor vista te la dieron a ti" pensó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Alzó su mirada logrando ver el cielo de noche despejado, las estrellas y la luna brillando con gusto para él.

-A pesar de los desastres que hacemos como humanos, la naturaleza sigue siendo bella…- pensó en voz alta sin despegar su mirada del cielo –otra noche de insomnio por tu culpa…- bufó con una sonrisa -… buenos días, Sakura-

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, la mañana era fresca. Sasori y Sakura desayunaban con tranquilidad en la terraza de un restaurante al aire libre

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación a desayunar…- dijo Sasori dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Gracias por el desayuno…- sonrió Sakura apenada.

-¿Has podido dormir bien, debido al cambio de horario?-

-El primer día no pude hacerlo, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando-

-Y dime… ¿te gusta el departamento que te está pagando Lady Tsunade?-

-Es hermoso y lujoso, tiene vista al parque, balcón, una habitación con un armario increíble… siento que es mucho para mí- sonrió melancólicamente.

-Para nada, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, en el futuro tendrás uno más amplio, lo sé, futura modelo estrella-

-Modelo…- susurró pensativa –El mundo de la moda profesional, es muy difícil, hay más seriedad, mucha disciplina… es todo un espectáculo-

-Serás la mejor… es un sueño para ti estar aquí-

-Muchas ven el modelaje como moda, tienes razón, yo lo veo como un sueño-

-Brindemos por ti… que triunfes en el modelaje-

Ambos alzaron sus copas y brindaron –Salud…-

.

.

.

-Es aquí…- dijo Izumi indicándole a Itachi del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. –Gracias- ella abrió la puerta del automóvil y bajó.

-Espera…- Itachi se estaciono y bajó igualmente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Izumi preocupada.

Él miró fijamente a Izumi haciendo que ella se apenara.

-Tengo sed, ¿tendrás una soda?-

Izumi con la boca abierta solamente asentó un "sí" con la cabeza.

Ambos subieron por el elevador del hotel, hasta llegar al piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Izumi.

-Es aquí…- dijo nerviosa mientras abría con dificultad la puerta de la habitación.

Al entrar, ella se adelantó para acomodar algunas prendas de ropa que estaban el suelo, revistas por doquier, y el tocador lleno de maquillajes y cepillos para peinar.

-No sabía que vendría alguien…- dijo nerviosa acariciando levemente su cabeza –Siéntate donde sea, iré por una soda-

Itachi sonrió levemente y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca la ventana.

-Aquí tienes…- dio Izumi una soda en las manos de Itachi.

-Gracias-

Ambos le dieron un sorbo a sus sodas. Izumi trataba de hacer contacto visual con Itachi, ella simplemente tenía su mirada hacia el techo, algo que Itachi pudo notar.

-Recuerdo una vez…- rio Itachi -…cuando teníamos trece años y tú me querías pintar las uñas…-

Izumi sobre salto -¡Cierto!- rio –Quería practicar, siempre me ha llamado la atención todo lo que tenga que ver con belleza-

-¡Claro! Pintándome las uñas ibas a comparar si ibas por buen camino- dijo con su indignación fingida.

Izumi rio –Al fin de cuentas, tú si dejaste que lo hiciera…- bajó su mirada.

-Sí, no me gusta detener los sueños de las personas que me importan-

Ella alzó su mirada -¿Te importo?-

-Claro, eres mi prima…- respondió Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

-Los primos no se besan - dijo Izumi seriamente.

Itachi suspiró –Fue hace años…-

-Fue mi primer beso-

-Y el mío…-

Ella le dio un sorbo a su bebida mostrando sus nervios ante la incómoda conversación.

Itachi sonrió – _Siete minutos en el paraíso_ , que juego más absurdo…-

-Esa fue mi primera fiesta en la secundaria-

-No recuerdo porque acepté ir contigo-

-Iba a enseñar tu diario a toda la escuela…- rio Izumi.

-Cierto...- sonrió Itachi dándole un sorbo a la soda. –Usabas _brackets_ , los sentí a la hora de besarte-

Izumi se sonrojo demasiado -¿Así? Pues, tú, tú, tú me dejaste babeada…-

Itachi rio –La experta lo dice…-

-Se puede decir que ahora lo soy-

-¿Tantos novios haz tenido?-

-Tú y yo no éramos novios cuando nos besamos…- alzó una ceja Izumi.

Itachi suspiró –Aunque no lo creas me gusto sentir tus _brackets_ …-

Él se levantó y se acercó a Izumi, haciendo que ella se sintiera más nerviosa y sonrojada de lo que ya estaba. Itachi miraba fijamente los ojos negros de Izumi.

-Sería capaz de volver a usar _brackets_ por ti…- dijo Izumi hipnotizada.

Itachi sonrió levemente y se fue acercando al rostro de Izumi, al grado de darse un tierno y pequeño beso.

-Me gustas más así…- dijo Itachi seriamente.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, Sasuke tomó una ducha, al salir del baño mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, su teléfono celular sonó haciendo que él se acercara para recibir la llamada.

-¿Hola?...-

 **-Sasuke…-** dijo Karin al otro lado del teléfono.

Sasuke suspiró -¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no quería volver a saber de ti…-

- **Espera, Sasuke… yo realmente quería disculparme por todo lo que paso, en serio, de corazón…-**

-Es tarde Karin, ya duerme y olvídate de mí… adiós-

 **-¡Espera!-**

-No tengo ganas de escucharte-

 **-Pero yo quiero hablar contigo y decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que te pusieron en tu bebida…-**

-Karin, adiós…-

 **-¡Enserio, Sasuke! ¡Lo juro! Ese día quería darte la explicación pero no me dejaste…-**

Sasuke quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Karin.

 **-Solo quiero que me perdones…-** dijo Karin con su voz cortada. **–… quiero verte y decírtelo en persona-**

-Es tarde…-

 **-Lo sé… pero estoy afuera de tú casa-**

-Ve a la tuya, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

 **-Sasuke, por favor, en serio…-**

Sasuke colgó la llamada quedando pensativo mirando su teléfono celular. Después de unos segundos, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al salir hasta la avenida logro ver a Karin dentro de su automóvil con su cabeza recargada en el volante.

Él tocó la ventanilla haciendo que Karin sobre saltará y quedara sorprendida al ver que era Sasuke. Ella se bajó rápidamente de su automóvil, rodeándolo hasta llegar a Sasuke.

-Dime todo lo que quieras decirme, tengo sueño…- dijo él de mala gana.

Karin tenía sus ojos llorosos –Sé que no me merezco tu cariño por aprovecharme de tu estado aquella noche, pero solo quiero decirte que no he podido olvidarte, te extraño Sasuke…- dijo Karin con su voz cortada.

Sasuke tenía su mirada indiferente –Solo hay una cosa que admiro de ti… solo una- indico con su dedo índice.

Ella secó sus lágrimas –Dime, todo lo que me dices siempre lo atesoro en mi corazón…-

-Admiro tu capacidad de aferrarte a algo y luchar para conseguirlo… ¿Qué haces aferrándote a mí? Ya te había dicho que no quiero volver a involucrarme contigo…-

-¡te quiero, Sasuke! No quiero perderte…- dijo Karin con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Sasuke la miró de pies a cabeza –Amo a alguien más…-

-Sakura…- dijo con coraje –Lo sé-

-¿Serías capaz de estar conmigo aunque yo no sea feliz a tu lado?-

-Sí…- respondió Karin sin pensarlo –No quiero perderte-

-Bien-

Él se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos –Nos vemos mañana…-

-¿Regresamos?- preguntó Karin asombrada con sus ojos llorosos.

-Sé feliz tú, yo no tengo interés de serlo…-

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido :') ¡Gracias! Y como siempre he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final (buuuu) Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a la suya... Para ser sincera ni yo se como terminará, espero no defraudarlas :( Por eso quiero que me den opciones para considerarlas, se los agradecería :D_

"Es increíble como usando un deleitante y dedicado manejo de personaje influiste de tal modo, que haz convertido el SasuSaku en mi pasión, de tal modo que supero la indiferencia y escazes de empatia que tenia por Sasuke y Sakura.

Tengo que agradecerte desde el fondo de mi corazón que hallas relatado tan detalladamente, y sin perder su realismo, el mundo de ciudad, un lugar donde tanto la elegancia como la clase son valorados. Ver como Sakura enfrentaba ese mundo y sus sentimientos al respecto me rodeo de ansias por seguir mis sueños.

Un increíble fic, profundo y delicado. ¡Te deseo unas felices fiestas y originalidad e inspiración para escribir tus fics!"

 _Un comentario que realmente me hizo sentir muy feliz y motivada para seguir escribiendo más historias que sean de su completo agrado, ¡Gracias **Darling Light** , por tus bellas palabras! _

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016!_

 _Gracias por leer :3_

 _PD:_ **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

 **Ela Forcela**


	14. Chapter 14

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Prometí Volver"

…

 ** _Tres años después…_**

.

.

.

" _Nada importa ya, maldigo las noches nubladas que no me permiten ver tu rostro reflejado en las estrellas…"_

-Sasuke, el desayuno está listo…- dijo Karin entrando a la habitación de Sasuke, interrumpiendo el "trabajo" que estaba haciendo en el escritorio.

Él dejó de escribir aquel poema, guardando la libreta en un cajón con llave. Se levantó y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor en donde estaban sus padres, Itachi e Izumi.

-Le falta sal al desayuno…- dijo Karin de mala gana.

-A mí me gusta así- contestó Mikoto llevándose un bocado de su desayuno.

Itachi suspiró mientras miraba a Izumi con una sonrisa. Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él, regresándole igualmente una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ya?- susurró Izumi

Él asentó un "sí" con la cabeza. Aclaró su garganta levantándose del asiento.

-Madre, Padre… Izumi y yo queremos decirles algo-

Mikoto miró a Fugaku, ambos estaban curiosos de saber lo que su hijo estaba por decirles.

-Izumi y yo… estamos comprometidos-

Mikoto sobre saltó emocionada ante la noticia -¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Izumi! ¡Itachi! ¡Felicidades!-

Karin y Sasuke por su parte estaban sin mostrar impresión ni emoción alguna.

-Gracias, señora- agradeció Izumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicidades- dijo Fugaku seriamente.

Itachi se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo planean casarse?-

-No hemos pensado fecha- contestó Izumi mientras miraba a Itachi.

-Queremos algo pequeño…-

-¡Para nada! Será a lo grande, la boda del año-

-Madre por favor…-

-Nada, nada… Izumi, querida, mañana mismo iremos a ver todo. No sabes la emoción que tengo de ayudarte a buscar el vestido de novia perfecto-

-Espero y usted también lo haga cuando yo me case con Sasuke- dijo Karin interrumpiendo el momento de alegría.

Mikoto miró de mala gana a Karin –Sí, claro… Bien, chicos no saben la felicidad que tengo-

-Me da gusto que este feliz, tía Mikoto-

-Después de saber sobre su relación, nada me sorprende- dijo Fugaku con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé que fue inesperado, pero no somos primos de sangre…- sonrió Itachi.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, Sasuke y Karin estaban en la habitación, ella acomodando la cama y él en su escritorio guardando unos papeles de la empresa.

Sasuke dejó ordenado todo y caminó hacia la cama. Se acostó y apagó la lámpara que estaba a su lado. Mientras él se acomodaba para dormir, Karin acariciaba su espalda.

-No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos…- dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

-Duerme-

Ella dejó de acariciarlo y se aceró más para darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Él de mala gana se dio la vuelta empujando a Karin para que dejara de hacerlo.

-No quiero nada contigo, duérmete- dijo él molesto.

Karin no dijo nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Acéptalo Sasuke, sino es ella soy yo…- con su voz cortada.

-Acéptalo Karin, soy un Uchiha y en cualquier momento te dejaría por otra, no sería difícil…- dijo él sin mirarla.

.

.

.

En la tarde del día siguiente, Mikoto estaba en la sala hablando con Izumi sobre los preparativos de su boda…

-… Izumi, querida, quiero hacer una cena para anuncien su matrimonio- dijo Mikoto orgullosa.

-Yo estaría encanta, falta ver que dice Itachi…- rio Izumi.

-Soy su madre, tiene que aceptar…-

-Aceptar ¿Qué?- preguntó Karin mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mikoto reviró sus ojos e Izumi soltó un gran suspiro.

-Eres peor que las sirvientas…- susurró Mikoto haciendo que Izumi se riera.

Karin llegó hasta la sala sentándose en un sillón frente a ellas –Sé que no le agrado Mikoto, pero no es motivo para tratarme mal… en fin, ¿Cuándo se anunciara su matrimonio?- preguntó Karin con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-No lo sé…-

-Este viernes- contestó Mikoto apresurada.

-Espero y se emocione tanto cuando Sasuke anuncié nuestro matrimonio, así como lo hizo con su hijo Itachi…-

-Ay Karin, primero deja ver si no te deja por otra- sonrió Mikoto hipócritamente.

-¿Sakura?- bufó Karin –Por favor, ella está bien triunfando al otro lado del mundo-

-¿Celosa? Bien pudiste haberlo hecho tú también pero preferiste quedarte aquí, si más no recuerdo tú también eres modelo… o eso dices- dijo Mikoto orgullosa mientras limaba sus uñas.

-Sakura salió hermosa en la portada de _Vogue_ -

-Lo sé, tengo todas las revistas en las que ella ha salido…-

Karin reviró sus ojos y se levantó de mala gana, haciéndose notar su envida a Sakura.

-Amo hablar de Sakura frente a Karin…- susurró Mikoto sonriente.

-Lo sé…-

.

.

.

El viernes esperado había llegado, la mansión estaba decorada con flores rosas, había meseros sirviendo champagne, vinos y algunos bocadillos. Invitados más cercanos a la familia habían asistido para el anunciamiento oficial del compromiso entre Itachi e Izumi.

-Mi madre siempre de exagerada…- dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

Izumi solo rio.

-Izumi, querida, ¿te está gustando la fiesta?- preguntó Mikoto acercándose mientras tomaba con sus manos una copa de vino.

-Es hermosa, tía Mikoto- respondió Izumi con una amplia sonrisa.

-En media hora anunciamos su compromiso…- dijo Mikoto alejándose de la pareja.

.

Por otro lado estaban Karin y Sasuke apartados en una esquina. Él bebía y bebía vino, mientras que ella sentía cierta incomodidad.

-Odio estar aquí Sasuke…- dijo Karin entre dientes.

Él no contesto, simplemente le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Ver como tu hermano y su prometida son felices, mientras que nosotros vivimos día con día un infierno…-

-Yo no sé qué esperas para dejarme, está la puerta disponible para que te vayas-

Él termino de beber la copa, y tomó otra de una charola que cargaba un mesero.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado…- dijo Karin mirando a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke reviró sus ojos –Contigo no se puede, iré por una botella…- Él se alejó de Karin dejándola sola en aquella esquina.

Sasuke caminó hacia la cocina sentándose en un taburete mientras bebía relajadamente.

-Joven, Sasuke ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó una sirvienta.

-Sí, una botella…-

.

Después de media hora, Itachi e Izumi subieron cuatro escalones de las escaleras, preparándose para dar a conocer sobre su compromiso.

-Sí me permiten un poco de su tiempo…- dijo Itachi golpeando su copa con un tenedor.

Izumi se aferró al brazo de Itachi, estaba nerviosa pero muy feliz. Los invitados habían bajado su voz para poner atención ante las palabras de Itachi.

-Como ya sabrán el motivo de esta pequeña fiesta, la cual fue organizada por mí querida madre, Mikoto…-

Mikoto estaba frente a la pareja, junto con Fugaku, ambos tomados de la mano mientras que con las otras sostenían sus copas. Ella sonrió alagada por las palabras de su hijo.

-Gracias mamá… bien, queremos darles el gran anuncio que mi hermosa y bella novia, Izumi…- la miró fijamente con una leve sonrisa -… y yo, estamos comprometidos-

Los invitados aplaudieron ante la feliz noticia.

-Y quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por asistir y estar siempre brindando su amistad a nuestra familia, Uchiha… gracias- dijo él alzando su copa -¡Salud!-

Los invitados alzaron sus copas y dijeron al mismo tiempo -¡Salud!-

.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Karin enojada entrando a la cocina.

Él estaba con su cabeza recargada en el desayunador mientras sostenía con la mano una botella de vino.

-Demonios, Sasuke…- dijo Karin moviendo el hombro de Sasuke.

Sasuke alzó su cabeza y miró con dificultad a Karin.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana. –Quiero está aquí…-

-Mira como estas…- dijo Karin mirando el estado de ebriedad en Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?! Así te gusto...- rio mientras pestañeaba lentamente, él se levantó y se acercó a Karin intimidándola –No toda la vida es color de rosa…-

Él golpeó levemente el hombro de Karin, dejándola con los ojos llorosos.

-Iré a dormir…-

.

En la mansión quedaban pocos invitados, algunos meseros y sirvientas ya empezaban a desmantelar y limpiar el lugar. Itachi e Izumi conversaban con algunos amigos, mientras Mikoto y Fugaku sentados en el sillón observándolos.

Todos estaban tranquilos y relajados después de disfrutar la fiesta. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió lentamente, algo que llamó la atención de Mikoto y Fugaku. Unas maletas entraron primero, para después entrar una chica de cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura, vestida con una falda negra un poco arriba de las rodillas. Saco tres cuartos de color amarillo. Zapatillas cafés, al igual que su bolso.

Mikoto se levantó de golpe quedando sorprendida –Sa, Sa, Sakura…-

Itachi sonrió levemente, mientras que Izumi quedó boca abierta ante la aparición repentina de Sakura.

Sakura estaba muy cambiada, su piel cuidada y levemente bronceada, el maquillaje era más llamativo pero sin perder aquél toque natural y sus facciones ya de joven adulta.

-Hola señora Mikoto…- dijo Sakura acercándose, dejando su bolso en forma delicada encima de una maleta.

Mikoto sonrió y corrió abrazarla con sus ojos llorosos –No avisaste…- decía con voz cortada.

Sakura sonrió levemente –Quería sorprenderla…-

-¿Más?... Itachi e Izumi…-

-Sí, lo sé…- dijo Sakura interrumpiéndola –La noticia llegó hasta Nueva York, no pensé nada en venir hasta aquí, para felicitarlos en persona…-

Ella se aceró a Itachi e Izumi –Felicidades- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Izumi no dejaba de ver a Sakura sorprendida ante su cambio radical –Gracias- contestó Izumi con una leve sonrisa melancólica.

-Gracias…- dijo Itachi seriamente.

Sakura suspiró acercándose nuevamente a Mikoto -¿Dónde está mi padre?-

-En su habitación…- contestó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Ella asentó un "si" con la cabeza, retirándose del lugar, dejando a los pocos que había ahí, sorprendidos.

.

Sakura tocó la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Kizashi al momento de abrirla, casi se va para atrás. Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver a su hija parada frente a él.

-Sakura…- dijo Kizashi sorprendido.

-Padre…- Sakura brinco hacia él abrazándolo, igualmente con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu salud? ¿Cómo…-

-Bien hija, bien…- respondió Kizashi secándole las lágrimas a su hija.

-¿Te llegaba el dinero cada mes?- preguntó ella con sus ojos llorosos.

-Sí, Sakura, gracias… mira- dijo Kizashi haciéndola pasar a su pequeña habitación para mostrarle que en un escritorio estaba lleno de revistas en donde Sakura había aparecido.

Sakura empezó a llorar nuevamente –Todo lo hice por ti y por mí, padre…-

-Lo sé, Sakura, y estoy orgulloso de ti…- dijo Kizashi abrazando a su hija.

-Y yo de ti…-

.

.

.

 _3: 45 am_

Sasuke se había despertado con dificultad y terrible dolor de cabeza. Sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras contemplaba el suelo con su mirada perdida. Después de unos minutos así, él decidió levantarse y caminar para salir de su habitación.

Con dificultad, él abrió la puerta dejando pasar la luz del pasillo, algo fuerte para sus ojos. Al cerrarla, se dio la vuelta, quedando sorprendido al ver a Sakura parada en pijama, la cual igualmente estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-Sa, Sa, Sakura…-

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido :') ¡Gracias! Y como siempre he dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final (buuuu) Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a la suya... Para ser sincera ni yo se como terminará, espero no defraudarlas :( Por eso quiero que me den opciones para considerarlas, se los agradecería._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos y llenos de odio hacia Sasuke jajajajaja, me alegra mucho que les este gustando este fanfic. Por otro lado, realmente estoy agradecida por sus correcciones, son una gran ayuda para mejorar día con día... ¡Besos!_

 _PD:_ **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

 **Ela Forcela**


	15. Chapter 15

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Solo tú"

…

-Sa, Sa, Sakura…- tartamudeó Sasuke al ver a Sakura parada frente a él.

Ella alzó una ceja, mostrando su cara de indiferencia.

-No puede ser… tu recuerdo me atormenta tanto que ya te veo en todos lados- dijo cerrando sus ojos y tocando su frente, para después caminar e ignorarla por completo.

Sakura lo miró extraño y caminó por detrás de él. Si, ambos iban al mismo destino.

.

Al llegar a la cocina, Sasuke tomó un vaso y una jarra de agua, mientras se servía. Sakura agarró una manzana y sentándose en un taburete. Como ambos eran los únicos despiertos, era fácilmente que se escuchara hasta el mínimo ruido. Al dar ella una mordida, hizo que Sasuke se detuviera y diera la vuelta quedando sorprendido y asustado ante Sakura con su mirada indiferente saboreando la manzana.

-Seas, lo que seas… aléjate de mí…- dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar su susto.

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza –Ya lo hice, desde hace mucho… _Buuu-_ rio Sakura en tono de burla para retirarse de la cocina, dejando a Sasuke boca abierta y confundido.

-¿Regreso?- preguntó confundido.

.

Mikoto se encontraba leyendo un libro, en la sala esperando a que el desayuno estuviera listo. En ese momento Sakura bajó y se dirigió hacia donde Mikoto estaba.

-Buenos días, señora Mikoto-

-Sakura, querida, buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Mikoto dejando su libro a un lado.

Sakura se sentó alado de ella.

-Muy bien, tuve una pesadilla anoche, pero nada interesante…- contestó refiriéndose a lo sucedido en la madrugada.

En ese momento el timbre de la mansión sonó y una de las sirvientas atendió para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién será tan temprano?- preguntó Mikoto confundida.

La puerta fue abierta y varios repartidores cargando jarrones con rosas rojas en las manos, empezaron a entrar dejándolos recargados en cualquier espacio vacío.

Sakura y Mikoto se levantaron del sillón ante la sorpresa que se llevaron. Después de irse el último repartidor, Sasori entró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sasori…- susurró Sakura.

Sasori se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Me gusta sorprenderte-

-Ah sí, gracias- dijo apenada levemente y algo incomoda.

Él se separó de Sakura, para acercarse a Mikoto.

-Señora Mikoto, es un placer volver a verla…- dijo estirando su brazo para tomar la mano de Mikoto, y besarla.

-Sasori, que caballero…-

-Por supuesto, no me olvidé de usted…- sacó de su traje una caja rectangular, entregándosela en las de Mikoto.

-No te hubieras molestado…- dijo Mikoto sorprendida al abrirla y ver que era un collar de oro puro y tres rubíes. –Es hermoso, fino… gracias Sasori-

-Es todo un arte este collar, señora…-

-Vaya…- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo, mientras bajaba de las escaleras, viendo las flores y el collar.

Al llegar, sonrió levemente a Sakura, ella lo miró indiferente. Después él desvió la mirada hacia Sasori.

-Tres años conviviendo con Sakura y no te has dado cuenta que a ella no le gustan las flores…- dijo Sasuke retirándose de la sala.

Sasori miró a Sakura, algo que la intrigó.

-¿Sakura?-

-…se ven lindas aquí en la sala- sonrió Sakura nerviosa.

.

En el desayuno, parte de la familia Uchiha (excepción de Sasuke), Sakura y Sasori, desayunaban armoniosamente.

-Sakura, me encantó tu maquillaje cuando apareciste en la portada de The New York Times Style Magazine…- dijo Izumi sorprendida.

-Gracias, fueron dos horas de solo maquillaje- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, siempre se lucirá de lo más espectacular en todas las revistas…- Sasori miró a Sakura.

-Buenos días…- dijo Karin seriamente, sentándose a lado de Izumi. Acomodó la servilleta en sus piernas y alzó su mirada quedando sorprendida al ver a Sakura sentada frente a ella. –Espera…- abrió más sus ojos -¿Sakura?-

-Sí, es Sakura, ha regresado para quedarse un tiempo, Karin…- dijo Mikoto prepotente.

Karin alzó una ceja y suspiró – ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó intimidada, debido a que Sakura lucia más hermosa y fina de lo que era antes.

-Ayer- contestó sin mirarla mientras disfrutaba su desayuno.

Karin bajó su mirada al platillo quedando pensativa. –(Sasuke)- pensó.

.

Después del desayuno, Karin subió a la habitación de Sasuke, encontrándolo sentado en la orilla de la cama leyendo los poemas desde su pequeña libreta de apuntes. Ella cerró con cuidado la puerta y se acercó poco a poco hacia Sasuke.

-Hablas dormido…- dijo Karin, haciendo que Sasuke se asustara y escondiera bajo su pierna la pequeña libreta.

-No te escuche cuando entraste…- contestó indiferente tratando de ocultar sus nervios. -… espera, ¿Qué?-

-Sí, Sasuke…- Karin se sentó alado de él. -Hablas dormido, mencionas poemas, poemas de amor…-

Él aclaró su garganta –Supongo que los leo de algún lado-

-No lo creo- suspiró Karin –Como me gustaría que estuvieran dirigidos para mi… pido mucho, lo sé… Sasuke, yo sé perfectamente que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero tu caso es al ver a Sakura con Sasori, sobre todo ahora que ha cambiado mucho…-

Sasuke enderezó su espalda y miró a Karin.

-No sé qué hacer Sasuke, debido a que, una parte de mí quiere acabar con todo esto, pero me aferro mucho-

-Solo tú sabes la verdad de todo esto-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú has sido la única que ha vivido en carne propia mis sentimientos, excluyo a Sakura debido a que ella solo ha visto mi lado oscuro… y tú, sabes perfectamente que no soy capaz de amar a otra que no sea Sakura…-

-Sasuke…- dijo Karin sorprendida, debido a que Sasuke nunca se había desenvuelto tanto a la hora de hablar con ella.

-Sin embargo, en aquel lado oscuro, ella ha sido la luz… Karin, deja de escuchar a tu cabeza, por primera vez escucha a tu corazón, has lo correcto, no te obligo a que te vayas peor tampoco a que te quedes…-

-Sasuke, yo no quiero dejarte ir…-

Él suspiró -Entonces continúa viviendo conmigo en el infierno…-

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, peinando su ahora largo cabello y con su pijama puesta. Ella se alejó del espejo, asentando el cepillo para peinar, y después dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación y abrirla.

-Sasuke…- dijo ella al ver que Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en la puerta de su habitación, mientras bebía desde una botella de vino.

Él la miró y bajó nuevamente su mirada –Te estaba esperando…-

Sakura no mostraba reacción alguna –Ve a dormir-

-No tengo sueño…-

Ella lo ignoró y empezó a caminar para dirigirse a las escaleras. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, logrando alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo.

-Suéltame…- dijo Sakura sin alteraciones, mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke parpadeaba lentamente, encantado al ver el rostro delicado y femenino de Sakura. Ella desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Sasuke, suéltame por favor…-

-No lo haré-

Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró –Por fa…-

-Eres hermosa, Sakura…-

Sakura abrió sus ojos quedando sorprendida ante lo que Sasuke había dicho.

-Pero no de esas que están cerca y uno suspira. Hermosa de aquellas que se tienen lejos y falta el aire…-

Sakura tragó saliva –Suéltame-

-Te quiero como para no soltarte nunca-

-Suéltame…-

-Sakura yo…-

-¡Suéltame!- grito Sakura, soltándose bruscamente y yéndose hacia su habitación nuevamente.

Sasuke tenía su mirada baja mostrando su tristeza debido a que no se esperaba esa reacción de Sakura.

.

Karin estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación, con sus ojos llorosos, ella había escuchado todo.

-No quiero dejarte ir, pero tengo que hacerlo…- pensó en voz alta.

.

Sakura entró rápidamente a su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta agitada por todo lo sucedido.

-No otra vez…- cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio superior.

.

Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos llorosos y cara de frustración –Puede haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero hay cosas que sencillamente no se superan nunca…- pensó en voz alta.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó, con dolor de cabeza y deseando que todo hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla. Se levantó llevándose la sorpresa de no ver las cosas de Karin, su ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, etc.

Miró por todos lados para asegurarse que había sido así, pero se dio cuenta que había una carta en el escritorio.

" _Te amo, pero me amo más a mi… ¡Ve por ella!"_

Sasuke sonrió levemente, alzando su mirada y quedando pensativo.

.

 ** _Tres Semanas Después…_**

-Y dime Sakura… tú y Sasori ¿son novios?- preguntó Mikoto mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Sakura alzó su mirada sorprendida ante la pregunta inesperada que Mikoto había hecho.

-Bueno… él y yo, nunca fuimos nada, siempre le deje claro que solo quiero una amistad a su lado- sonrió fingida.

-O sea, durante estos tres años, ¿no tuviste ningún novio?-

Sakura suspiró –No, no tuve, ni tengo interés por tener un novio…- respondió dándole un sorbo a su té.

Mikoto enderezó su espalda, quedando pensativa por unos segundos -¿Qué piensas de mi hijo, Sasuke?-

Sakura empezó a toser debido a que se había atragantado con el sorbo de té.

-Tranquila, lo sé, lo sé…- dijo Mikoto suspirando.

-¿Qué sabe usted, señora Mikoto?- preguntó Sakura intrigada.

Mikoto alzó una ceja –Yo lo sé todo…- sonrió

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, arreglando su cama para así poder dormir. En ese momento su celular suena, era Sasori…

-¿Hola?-

 **-Estoy afuera-**

Sakura sonrió –Deberías ir a tu casa…-

 **-Sí, debería pero no quiero…-**

-Que rebelde…-

 **-¿Puedes abrirme?-**

Sakura se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

 **-¿Sakura?-**

-No creo que sea correcto, no es mi casa Sasori…-

 **-Nadie debe enterarse…-**

-No lo sé…-

 **-Vamos…-**

.

Después de unos minutos, Sasori entró por la puerta principal, Sakura lo había ido atender. Ella le indico que no hiciera ruido para que nadie se enterara que él estaba ahí. Ambos subieron hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Vaya…- suspiró Sasori.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura sentándose en una silla.

-Nada…- respondió haciendo lo mismo que ella y observando de forma curiosa toda la habitación –Parece que esta habitación no ha cambiado, es de niña pequeña…- sonrió.

Sakura rio -Ah sí, la señora Mikoto fue muy amable en asignarme esta habitación, igualmente la decoró, he tratado de dejarla intacta debido a que para ella yo sigo siendo una niña…-

Sasori suspiró –Sakura…- dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa, cerrando sus manos y haciendo puños. –Sasori, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tú sabes que sucede…-

Sakura tragó saliva separando sus manos de él –Y tú sabes perfectamente que solo te quiero como amigo, me gusta estar así contigo…-

-He hecho todo para gustarte Sakura, me fui contigo a Nueva York y te apoyé…-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero yo no te obligué…-

Él soltó un largo suspiró –Yo sé lo que paso con Sasuke… tú me lo contaste-

-Eso fue algo que está en el pasado y ahí se quedara…- dijo con su cara seria.

-Muchas mujeres han de pensar "que suertuda la chica que llegué a gustarle a Sasuke…" cuando en tú caso es al revés- burló.

-Sasori es mejor que te vayas…- dijo Sakura incomoda.

Él frunció el ceño –No cambias Sakura, podrás fingir tu dureza y frialdad, pero en tu interior te estas muriendo por estar con él-

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?-

Sasori suspiró –Solo quiero que des cuenta de las cosas, como yo nadie más te amará, entendiéndolo…-

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para que Sasori se retirará. Él se levantó igualmente pero a diferencia que cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-¿Qué hace…-

Sasori agarró de los hombros a Sakura y la besó ante su voluntad. Ella trataba de soltarse pero era inútil, él era más alto y fuerte que ella.

-Suéltame…- dijo Sakura asustada.

-Si no eres mía, no eres de nadie…-

Él la empujó con fuerza hasta la cama, tumbándola bruscamente.

-¡Sasori! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Sakura mientras él estaba encima de ella.

A Sakura ya le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos y su rostro se pintaba de rojo por la fuerza que sacaba para separarse de él.

-¡Por favor suéltame! ¡Demonios!...-

-Cierra la boca…- decía Sasori entre dientes

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!-

En una de esas Sakura logró darle una patada en la entre pierna, tumbándolo en el suelo hasta retorcerse de dolor.

-¡¿Sakura?!- preguntó Sasuke entrando de golpe a la habitación quedando sorprendido ante la situación.

Ella estaba agitada y con los ojos llorosos. Sasuke corrió hacia ella tomándola de los hombros, Sakura temblaba.

-¿Qué te hizo?...-

Sakura no contestó, estaba en estado de _shock_. Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a Sasori con ojos de ira.

Él tomó a Sasori de su camisa y lo alzó bruscamente quedando frente a frente.

-Tienes. Cinco. Segundos. Para. Desaparecer. En. La. Vida. De. Sakura…- dijo Sasuke entre dientes aguatando su furia.

Sasori acento un "Sí" con la cabeza, estaba asustado, debido a que Sasuke nunca se había enojado así. Finalmente Sasuke lo soltó bruscamente, y Sasori salió corriendo, dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta logrando ver a Sakura que seguía asustada por todo lo sucedido. Él la miró fijamente, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho.

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido de todos los que he hecho :') ¡Gracias! Igualmente estoy agradecida por sus bellas palabras en los comentarios, me motivan demasiado a seguir escribiendo, por supuesto con motivo para hacerlas feliz haciendo volar su imaginación con nuestra pareja favorita SASUSAKU!..._

 _Saludos a Darling Light, me alegra que mi fanfic te haya atrapado nuevamente en el mundo del fanfiction jajaja._

 _Y a todas las demás gracias en serio!_

 _PD1: "_ sasusakuforever dijo: en una página de sasusaku aparece el link de tu novela *-* :3" _Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras en donde apareció, por supuesto para seguir la página, darle like o lo que sea jajaja, Saludos y besos 3_

 _PD2:_ **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

 **Ela Forcela**


	16. Chapter 16

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Pide un deseo"

…

Sakura escuchaba como el corazón de Sasuke palpitaba rápidamente, se sintió extraña debido a que nunca había estado en una situación tan sincera como esa, demostrando los verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre habían sido besos solamente, sin embargo ese momento era la excepción.

-Es mejor que te vayas…- dijo Sakura alejándose de Sasuke.

Él se apartó un poco sin despegar su mirada encima de ella –Sakura…-

-Por favor, buenas noches…-

Sasuke tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Sakura parada aun confundida y algo asustada por todo lo sucedido.

-Me toca a mí hacerte la pregunta…- dijo él a espaldas mientras tomaba la perilla.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sakura alzando su rostro.

-¿Eres feliz?-

Ella no respondió.

-Ahora que lo tienes todo…-

-No…- dijo ella inmediatamente –No lo tengo todo-

Él se dio la vuelta, logrando ver a Sakura con sus ojos llorosos, parada con porte y mucha seguridad.

-No te tengo a ti…- dijo finalmente.

Sasuke no mostró expresión alguna.

-Buenas noches…-

Él se dio la vuelta para después abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke, ya no sigas esforzándote en aparentar que no sientes nada…-

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Sakura parada con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, pero a pesar de eso tenía esa mirada de coraje y orgullo.

.

.

.

-¡Te vez hermosa!- dijo Mikoto muy emocionada.

-Gracias tía Mikoto…- contestó Izumi.

Sí, el vestido corte princesa color blanco le quedaba perfecto a Izumi, se miraba frente al espejo sin poder contener algunas lágrimas de emoción.

-Monique Lhuillier, íntima amiga mía…- rio Mikoto.

-Me encantan sus diseños…- dijo Sakura arreglando la cola del vestido que aun llevaba puesto Izumi. –Recuerdo cuando modele algunos en una pasarela de Italia…- sonrió Sakura sentándose alado de Mikoto.

-Tía Mikoto, gracias por el vestido…-

-No es por nada- sonrió alagada Mikoto –Lo mismo haré con Sakura, para cuando se case yo le regalaré el vestido…-

-Señora Mikoto…- suspiró Sakura bajando su mirada –Eso es algo lejano…- sonrió.

-Esta noche es mi despedida de soltera…- dijo Izumi algo nerviosa.

-Se la pasaran bien, yo lo sé…- contestó Mikoto

-¿Segura que no irá, señora Mikoto?- preguntó Sakura

-Ya estoy grande para esas fiestas de jóvenes…- rio

-De acuerdo…- suspiraron Sakura e Izumi al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, en uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad, se encontraban los dos hermanos Uchihas y algunos amigos de ambos, festejando la despedida de soltero para Itachi.

-Esta noche no te salvas…- rio un chico de cabello naranja algo alborotado.

-Yahiko tiene razón…- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sasuke –Te vamos a embragar…- burló.

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto –Itachi nunca se ha embriagado…- dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Para todo hay una primera vez ¿o no?- sonrió Itachi sirviéndose una copa.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, sentándose en una de las sillas para así disfrutar su bebida. Mientras los demás se concentraban en embriagar a Itachi. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

-Antes eras amargado…- dijo Naruto observando fijamente a su amigo.

Sasuke rio -¿Y ahora que soy?-

Naruto quedó pensativo por unos segundos –Un amargado enamorado-

Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin dejar de sonreír –Eres un idiota-

-Solo digo lo que veo-

-¿Y qué vez?-

-A un amargado enamorado…-

-Enamorado…- suspiró Sasuke observando su copa.

-¿Qué puedo decir yo del amor?- preguntó Naruto sobándose su cabello. –Estoy con Hinata…- suspiró

-Lo sé, recuerdo cuando llegaste a mi casa emocionado a decirme que tú y ella eran novios-

Naruto rio apenado –Sí… ¿Y tú qué esperas?-

-Karin se fue… estando con ella me sentía solo de todos modos- dio un gran sorbo

-Cuando dije que eras un amargado enamorado, no me refería de Karin…-

-Lo sé…-

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué?-

-El tiempo se te acaba…-

Sasuke rio –No lo creó, estar enamorado no es desperdiciar el tiempo, al contrario cada vez me siento más vivo. Su ausencia fue una tortura, sentí mis seis años en el extranjero más rápidos que sus tres años en Nueva York…-

Naruto quedó boca abierta -¡¿Te gusta la hija del chofer?!- él no sabía que los sentimientos de su amigo iban dirigidos a Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró –Eres un idiota-

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha, Sakura entró con dificultad debido a que llevaba abrazada a Izumi, que a duras penas caminaba gracias a su estado de ebriedad. Ambas llegaron a la habitación, Sakura recostó a Izumi en su cama, al dejarla ahí la observó por unos instantes, viendo como ella se cubría con el sobre cama de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que a Ino se le paso la mano…- pensó Sakura en voz alta algo preocupada.

Sakura se acercó a Izumi quitándole una botella de vino que sostenía con sus manos.

-Espero y mañana amanezcas mejor, Izumi…- sonrió Sakura, alejándose para después acercarse a su pequeña mesa y tomar un vaso.

Ella se dirigió a su balcón y cerró la puerta para beber con tranquilidad aquella botella de vino.

.

-Demonios Itachi…- dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba a su hermano dejándolo acostado en su cama. –Primera vez que te embriagas…-

-Sasuke… mañana me caso…- rio Itachi mientras parpadeaba lentamente.

-Sí, ya sé, duerme…-

Sasuke salió de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero se quedó parado contemplando por un instante la habitación de Sakura.

Él caminó hacia la puerta de ella, entrando con cuidado y logrando ver que alguien dormía. Sasuke, se dirigió a la cama, sentándose a un lado.

-Sakura…- suspiró Sasuke –Es raro verte dormir tan temprano, bueno al menos para nosotros dos es temprano…- sonrió levemente –Solo quiero decirte que, la distancia hace bien, fue bueno alejarnos un poco para que nos diéramos cuenta cuanto nos necesitábamos…-

Izumi mientras dormía bajo las sabanas, se escuchaban levemente sus quejas y pequeños ronquidos. Haciendo que Sasuke sonriera, a un sin saber que no era Sakura la que dormía ahí.

-También pienso que el verdadero amor trata de estar separados y que nuestros sentimientos no cambien…- suspiró Sasuke acercándose al bulto de sabanas –Buenas noches…- dijo tomando las colchas para destapar.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura mientras sostenía la botella y vaso con sus manos.

Sasuke sobre saltó confundido al darse cuenta que no es Sakura la que dormía ahí.

-¿Qué haces?- seguía Sakura.

-Sakura tú…-

En ese momento Izumi se destapó, logrando Sasuke darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Sakura sonrió.

-Me voy…- dijo Sasuke indignado dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera…- sonrió Sakura mientras movía la botella de vino dando que estaba invitando a Sasuke.

-Duerme…- dijo él

Sakura, que ya estaba un poco mareada, se acercó con dificultad hacía Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él sin dejar de ver la extraña conducta de Sakura.

-Quiero… que me sigas…- respondió Sakura tomando del brazo a Sasuke y llevarlo hacía el balcón de su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, Sakura cerró la ventana, sentándose en un pequeño banco de madera.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó Sakura sirviendo vino en el vaso.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre tomar vino en un vaso…- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba la acción de Sakura.

-No bajaré a la cocina por copas, ¿Qué dirán de mí?- sonrió Sakura.

-Se me olvidaba, ahora tú eres de la alta sociedad y en todos lados pueden criticar tus actos…-

-Aquí tienes…- dijo Sakura dándole a Sasuke el vaso de vino, algo que él acepto con gusto.

Ambos bebían aquel vino, él desde el vaso y ella de la botella.

-La fina señorita tomando desde una botella, que vergüenza…- dijo él en tono de burla.

-Silencio… soy una dama y quise darte de cortesía el vaso… ¿quieres más?-

Sasuke estiró su brazo y Sakura sirvió más vino.

-¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo, mañana?- preguntó Sasuke

-En la mañana…- respondió Sakura –El hotel en Okinawa es hermoso, creo que la señora Mikoto hizo un gran trabajo en encontrar el lugar perfecto para una boda, y hablando del vestido de Izumi… ni se diga- dio un gran sorbo a la botella.

-Una boda…- bufó Sasuke –Itachi nunca tuvo novias, a él siempre le gusto Izumi…-

Sakura le dio un gran sorbo a la botella de vino -Son primos ¿no?-

-Lejanos…-

-Sasuke, mira el cielo está muy despejado, se ven hermosas las estrellas…-

-Y está en cuarto enguante la luna…-

-Lo sé, Sasuke…- suspiró Sakura, sin dejar de despegar su mirada del cielo -¡Mira!- sobre saltó Sakura tocando el hombro de Sasuke –Una estrella fugaz… ¡Pide un deseo!-

Sasuke no mostro reacción alguna –Estar contigo…-

-¡No debes decir lo que deseas!... espera, ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada. –Sasuke…- bajó su mirada. –Quiero agradecerte por lo que paso ayer, pero lo correcto es que haya una distancia entre nosotros, a pesar de que te quiero teniendo razones para no hacerlo…-

Sasuke suspiró –Tienes miles de razones para odiarme, lo entiendo-

Sakura bajó su mirada –Yo te amé en tu peor momento, sin decir nada me ilusionaste, tus actos…- sonrió melancólicamente Sakura dándole un sorbo a la botella –Mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando te vi besándote con Karin…-

Él enderezó su espalda quedando sorprendido -¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo…-

-No, ¿Qué dices?-

Sakura suspiró –Fue hace tres años, no tiene caso, Sasuke-

-¿Cuándo me bese con Karin estando contigo?-

-En la fiesta después de mi primera pasarela-

Él quedó pensativo –Sakura…- suspiró

-Esa fue la razón por la cual me fui a Nueva York…-

Sasuke cerró sus ojos mostrando una leve frustración -¿Qué dices?-

-Sí, Sasuke… esa fue la razón por la cual me fui- respondió Sakura sin entender a Sasuke. -¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes eso?-

-Estaba drogado, Sakura…-

Sakura quedó sorprendida ante lo que había dicho Sasuke -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Hasta la fecha es un misterio, Karin me juró que no fue ella y por alguna extraña razón le creí y le sigo creyendo…-

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura sorprendida con su ceño fruncido, dejando a un lado la botella de vino. –O sea que tú…-

-No lo hice estando consiente, pero si quieres escuchar mis disculpas aquí están, lo siento-

-Sasuke…- cerró sus ojos –Sí hubiera sabido esto…-

-No digas eso, primero preocúpate por ti, después en tus sentimientos hacia los demás…- sonrió Sasuke levemente.

Sakura tenía sus ojos llorosos –Gracias…-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-Si no fuera por ti no habría llegado tan lejos…-

-¿Me estas agradeciendo por romperte el corazón inconscientemente?-

-Creo que sí…- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Y tú y Sasori…-

-Oh no, él y yo nunca fuimos nada…-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo…-

Sakura suspiró –Él nunca me intereso, pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?-

Sakura tragó saliva –No quiere decir que no tuve alguna que otra aventura con alguien más…-

Sasuke frunció el ceño -¿Con quiénes?-

-¿Estas celoso?- sonrió Sakura

-No… dime ¿con quiénes?-

-Eran mayores que yo, personas importantes…-

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiró mostrando su incomodidad –Fuiste parejas de ellos…-

-Algo así, pero nunca relaciones serias, era más bien su acompañante en fiestas elegantes-

Sasuke se levantó para apoyarse en las rejillas del balcón –Sakura, Sakura…-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme sola toda la vida?... estas equivocado-

-Está bien…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo estuve con Karin, creo que tú tenías todo el derecho de estar con quien quisieras…-

Él se dio la vuelta y abrió la pequeña puerta para entrar a la habitación.

-Espera…- dijo Sakura tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió apenada –Buenas noches…-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación dirigirse a la suya –No cambias… buenas noches-

Sakura quedó parada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _¡Chicas! Estoy lo que le sigue feliz por saber que este fanfic ha sido el más conocido de todos los que he hecho :') ¡Gracias! Igualmente estoy agradecida por sus bellas palabras en los comentarios, me motivan demasiado a seguir escribiendo, por supuesto con motivo para hacerlas feliz haciendo volar su imaginación con nuestra pareja favorita SASUSAKU!..._

 _Chicas lamento de corazón haberme ausentado por unos días, pero aquí estoy de regreso, por supuesto con nuevas noticias… Mañana subiré el último capítulo de esta bella historia, espero y sea de su agrado... creanme, no saben lo mucho que me costó crean una imagen del final perfecto para este perfecto fanfic (ay si), el cual realmente no quiero decepcionarlas, no prometo nada, solamente puedo decirles que ustedes son las que opinan y hacen que este fanfic crezca día con día... Gracias._

 _Por otro lado, como siempre, quiero agradecer sus palabras tan positivas que día con día me ayudan a motivarme en escribir nuevas historias para su total agrado. También a la página de Facebook " **Cherry Blossom/ SasuSaku** " ¡mi página favorita en todo el mundo mundial! Quiero agradecer por publicar todos, sí, todos mis fanfics… ¡Gracias! (denle Like) _

_PD:_ **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

 **Ela Forcela**


	17. Chapter 17

**CREDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

 **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

* * *

 **Adored**

* * *

"Adorable"

…

En el aeropuerto, la familia Uchiha se dirigía a su próximo vuelo, junto con Sakura y sus dos amigas acompañadas de sus respectivas parejas.

-Sakura nunca he viajado en primera clase…- susurró Ino al oído de Sakura.

-No es la gran cosa- sonrió

Todos abordaron el avión, una hora de vuelo. Al llegar a la bella isla de Okinawa, con sus playas hermosas, aguas azules y hoteles lujosos, quedando asombradas Ino y Hinata debido a que ellas nunca habían estado en un lugar así.

-El hotel en donde se llevara a cabo la boda y donde igualmente nos hospedaremos es en el más lujoso…- dijo Mikoto orgullosa.

-Es hermoso- suspiró Hinata sin dejar de ver el mar desde la salida del aeropuerto.

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente, pero en ese momento un chico se acercó a ella estirando su brazo con libreta en mano y celular.

-Sakura, ¿será que me pueda tomar una foto contigo?- preguntó apenado el chico.

Ella sonrió –Claro…-

Un amigo que iba con el chico les tomó la fotografía y ella cortésmente firmo la libreta del chico.

-Eres la modelo más hermosa, soy tu fan…- dijo el chico alejándose feliz.

-Por nada…- sonrió agradecida Sakura.

-Sakura, querida ¿segura que no quieres que te contrate un guardaespaldas, tengo contacto con…-

-Oh no señora Mikoto, estoy bien, aparte esta isla es pequeña, puedo estar tranquila…- sonrió Sakura.

-Hola ¿podemos tomarnos una fotografía contigo?- preguntó una chica junto a su grupo de amigas.

Sakura sonrió algo nerviosa –Claro…-

.

Al llegar al hotel, que dicho y hecho, era lujoso con su hermosa vista a la playa.

-La boda es a las seis de la tarde, los quiero listo a todos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Mikoto prepotente refiriéndose más a sus dos hijos. –Mientras… las chicas vienen conmigo para empezar a arreglarlas- sonrió a Izumi haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Será una boda bellísima- suspiró Hinata.

-Organizada por mí, es un hecho obvio- dijo Mikoto alagada.

Las chicas se retiraron dejando solos a los chicos.

-Bien…- suspiró Itachi iré a dormir.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

Itachi no contestó.

-Da igual, Naruto vamos por unas copas…- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Naruto de mala gana miró a Sasuke -¿vienes?-

Sasuke no respondió y caminó dirigiéndose al bar.

-Creo que es un sí…- dijo Sai.

.

-Chicas les tengo una gran sorpresa…- sonrió Mikoto orgullosa.

-¿Qué sucede, señora Mikoto?- preguntó Sakura algo intrigada por saber.

-Nos arreglara la mejor estilista de Japón, amiga de una amiga… Yuko Yamashita-

-¡Yuko Yamashita!- sobre saltó Izumi –No puede ser, es reconocida internacionalmente- dijo sorprendida.

Sakura rio –Señora Mikoto ¿ya le he dicho que usted es sensacional?-

-Gracias, gracias…-

La puerta de la habitación había sido tocada, Mikoto caminó para abrirla llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Yuko Yamashita.

-Has llegado, Yuko, querida…-

-¿Cómo has estado Mikoto?-

-Yo excelente…-

-Y yo como nueva… ¿Dónde está la novia y las damas de honor?-

-Sígueme-

Las tres chicas se levantaron de golpe al ver a Yuko, haciendo una entrada triunfal.

-Pero que bellas son- dijo Yuko mirando a Mikoto. –Empecemos-

.

-Creo que no deberíamos tomar mucho, al menos hay que esperarnos a la boda…- dijo Sai al ver como Sasuke no dejaba de beber.

-¡¿Qué?! Sí tú fuiste el que nos trajo aquí- sobre saltó Naruto indignado.

-Leve error-

-Bien, vamos…- dijo Sasuke dejando dinero en la barra. –Hay que ir a bañarnos para estar listos a las seis-

-Pero si apenas son las doce-

-El tiempo pasa rápido, vamos-

.

Después de cuatros horas en arreglar a las damas de honor, Yuko se enfocó de ultimo en arreglar a Izumi.

-Permítame decirle que yo también soy estilista y gran admiradora de usted, no sabía que mi tía Mikoto tenía contacto con usted…-

Yuko empezó a peinar el cabello de Izumi –Gracias, ahora que lo dices necesito a una empleada en uno de mis salones de belleza, da una vuelta por allá-

Mientras Yuko continuaba con Izumi, las demás chicas ya estaban listas, con sus vestidos largos de dama de honor, color turqueza.

-¡Hay que tomarnos fotos!- dijo Ino emocionada.

-Tranquila, en la boda nos tomaran demasiadas, ¿acaso crees que los _paparazzi_ no seguirán a Sakura?- preguntó Hinata en tonó sarcástico.

-Ino tiene razón, debemos tomarnos fotos ahora… lamentablemente la novia todavía no se puede tomar fotos- dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Izumi.

Las tres amigas empezaron a tomarse fotografías, pero alguien en ese momento tocó la puerta, haciendo que Sakura fuera atender.

-Itachi…- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Puedo ver a Izumi?-

-No puedes verla, es de mala suerte- contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Pero quiero decirle que…-

-¿Quién es, Sakura?- preguntó Izumi desde el interior de la habitación.

-Es, es, Naruto, vino a ver a Hinata…- mintió –Lo siento Itachi, no quiero que Izumi se ponga nerviosa, ella estará lista dentro de dos horas, tú por mientras da un recorrido por el salón de fiestas y el lugar donde se hará la ceremonia, para asegurar que todo esté bien-

Él suspiró –De acuerdo… por cierto-

Sakura alzó su mirada.

-La habitación de Sasuke está frente a la tuya-

Ella bajó su mirada, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ino.

-¿Era Naruto?-

-No es nada y no era Naruto…-

.

.

.

En la ceremonia, los invitados empezaban a llegar, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban sentados al frente. Itachi listo esperando el comienzo, mientras que Sasuke a un lado de él junto con Yahiko y Kizame.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, la ceremonia dio comienzo. Las primeras en entrar fueron las tres amigas, Ino, Hinata y Sakura, colocándose frente a los otros tres chicos.

Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Sakura, su maquillaje natural, la sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro y la forma en la que ella lo ignoraba, era tentador para él.

Izumi entró de último, tomada del brazo de su padre. Su vestido blanco corte princesa, el velo cubriendo su rostro y en sus manos agarrando el ramo de rosas rosas. Al llegar hasta el altar, Itachi la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Eres hermosa…- dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa haciendo que Izumi se sonrojara.

La ceremonia empezó. Mientras el sacerdote daba sus palabras y oraciones, Sasuke no prestaba atención alguna, él no dejaba de ver a Sakura, la cual tenía su mirada hacia Izumi, claro sabiendo que él la observaba sin disimulación.

\- Itachi ¿quieres recibir a Izumi como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- dijo el Sacerdote.

-Sí, sí quiero- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Izumi ¿quieres recibir a Itachi como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

-Sí, sí quiero…-

-Puede besar a la novia-

Itachi dejó al descubierto el rostro de Izumi, levantando el velo de novia, para después acercarse a ella y darle un beso, sí, su primer beso de siendo esposos.

.

La fiesta después de la ceremonia había sido un éxito, música en vivo, el banquete delicioso, los mejores vinos y _champanes_ siendo servidos, etc.

Sakura desde lo lejos observaba como Hinata bailaba con Naruto, algo torpe por parte de él, Ino con Sai, y finalmente, Izumi con Itachi, los recién felizmente casados.

Ella suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su copa de _champagne._

-Sakura, querida ¿Por qué no bailas?- preguntó Mikoto tomada de la mano con Fugaku.

-Aquí estoy bien, gracias señora Mikoto- respondió amablemente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mikoto alejándose con Fugaku dejando a Sakura sola.

Ella después de un rato, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño de damas. Al salir, se encontró con Sasuke cara a cara. Sakura se puso nerviosa al verlo parado con su mirada indiferente.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Quiero caminar en la playa- Él se dio la vuelta y caminó por delante de Sakura -¿Vienes?-

.

-Que oscura noche…- dijo Sakura mirando hacia el cielo mientras caminaba descalza por la arena, sosteniendo sus zapatillas con las manos.

-Entre más oscura la noche, más se ven las estrellas-

Sakura bajo su mirada –Me gusta tu forma de disimular- dijo en tono sarcástico con una sonrisa.

-A veces cuando veo algo que me gusta no puedo evitar dejar de mirarlo-

Ella se sonrojo -¿Y ahora que, Sasuke?-

-No lo sé, tú regresaras a Nueva York-

-No… no lo sé, quiero sentirme en casa y es algo que allá no lo siento-

Él sonrió levemente –Sin ti me siento solo-

-¿Cómo puedes sentirte solo? Tienes a tu familia-

-Hablo sentimentalmente-

Sakura tragó saliva –Creo que ahora, no hay obstáculos-

-Es curioso ¿no?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-… No quiero dejar ir a la única persona que adora y acepta mi horrible personalidad-

-Solo te falta amor…-

Ambos quedaron el silencio mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Sakura, ¿Quién dijo que las noches son para dormir?-

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida debido a que Sasuke la jaló del brazo llevándosela hasta el mar.

Los dos empezaron a jugar con el agua, ella corría y él la seguía. Así estuvieron jugando como dos niños, como los de hace dieciséis años.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla de la playa, acostándose en la arena, agitados y húmedos de pies a cabeza.

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con sus ojos cerrados –Quiero estar contigo-

-Ya lo estas…

-No…- Ella se acercó a Sasuke, el cual estaba acostado en la arena, y lo contempló por un momento dándole un beso tierno y húmedo.

-Salgamos de lo cotidiano, Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba para después mirar fijamente a ella. –Vámonos de aquí, no quiero seguir viendo el cielo solo-

-Sasuke…-

-Y es que entre tú y el cielo, yo me quedo contigo-

.

Ambos llegaron al hotel, aun empapados de pies a cabeza. Oprimieron el botón para el elevador y entraron. El minuto más largo de todas sus vidas.

-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke volteándose para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Dime-

-¿Qué pasaría si te vieran los _paparazzi_ estando sin maquillaje?-

Ella rio –Estoy sin maquillaje ahora…- contestó

Él quedó boca abierta sin dejar de mirarla –Demonios… eres hermosa-

Sasuke poco a poco se fue acercando hacia ella, logrando darse un beso. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, y una pareja que iba a subir se los quedaron viendo.

-Ella… ¿es Sakura la modelo con el Uchiha menor?- preguntó la chica en forma muy curiosa.

Su pareja les tomó una fotografía.

Sakura sonrió, tomando a Sasuke de la mano y jalándolo hacia la salida para después correr por los pasillos del hotel. Él la acorralaba para besarla, lo mismo hacia ella.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sakura, él acarició el rostro de ella, contemplándolo y encantado de ver la belleza natural que tenía al frente.

-No sé qué demonios somos, pero soy feliz a tu lado- dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación sin despegar su mirada de él. Ambos entraron a la habitación.

Poco a poco, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, dándole un beso tierno y húmedo. Tomándola por la cintura para pegar más su cuerpo con el de ella. Después de unos minutos, se dejaron de besar. Él seguía fascinado por tenerla tan cerca.

-Esos ojos verdes, hacen que cuando te mire… me enamore más de ti, sienta que el reflejo de ellos me vea yo y sepa que ahora pueda ser feliz contigo…- dijo seriamente –Parte de un poema, el cual gané un concurso en el extranjero- sonrió levemente.

-Sasuke… pongamos de moda nuestra felicidad- suspiró Sakura.

-Te adoraba desde antes que fijara mis ojos en ti… lamento no haberme dado cuenta-

Ambos se besaron. Él recorría sus manos por la delgada espalda de Sakura, ella desabrochaba poco a poco los botones de su camisa blanca.

-Te deseo, buenas noches… lleva coma- dijo Sasuke pegando su frente con la de ella.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi e Izumi desayunaban en el restaurante del hotel.

-Delicioso _Buffet_ …- dijo Mikoto llevándose un bocado del desayuno.

-Buenos días…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hinata e Ino, junto con sus parejas.

Se sirvieron su desayuno, para finalmente sentarse junto a la familia.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura y Sasuke?- preguntó Mikoto después de veinte minutos de estar desayunado felizmente.

-Yo fui temprano a la habitación de Sakura, pero no estaba- contestó Ino.

-¿No está?- preguntó Itachi pensativo.

-Parece que no… ¿Por qué?-

Itachi sonrió –Sasuke tampoco estaba en su habitación-

.

.

.

-¡¿A dónde podemos ir?!- preguntó emocionada Sakura mientras se ponía un sombrero y unos lentes de sol, para que nadie la reconociera en el aeropuerto.

-Da igual mientras este contigo…- contestó Sasuke indiferente.

Después de abordar el avión con destino al continente africano, Sasuke y Sakura habían escogido los asientos de turistas.

-Viajar es la respuesta de todo, no importa cuál sea la pregunta…- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

-… Podemos ir a Egipto, ¡Visitar las pirámides de _Giza_!... espera ¿Qué?- Sakura quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta de Sasuke –Sasuke…-

Él sonrió.

.

 ** _Una semana después…_**

La señora Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi e Izumi, desayunaban felizmente en el comedor de la mansión Uchiha.

-Señora aquí tiene la revista que me pidió…- dijo una de las sirvientas poniendo en las manos de Mikoto aquella revista.

Mikoto sobre salto al ver la portada de la revista.

-¿Qué pasó, madre?- preguntó Itachi algo inquieto ante la reacción de Mikoto.

-Sasuke y Sakura… se casaron en la India- respondió Mikoto sorprendida, para después mostrar la revista hacia los demás, en la cual estaban Sasuke y Sakura vestidos con típica vestimenta de una boda en la India.

-Dos bodas en una semana- sonrió Izumi.

-Estoy tan conmovida…- dijo Mikoto con los ojos llorosos mientras soplaba su rostro con una de sus manos.

-La India… que originalidad- comentó Fugaku indiferente.

.

.

.

 ** _Diez meses después…_**

-¡Ya llegaron!- gritó Mikoto desde la sala de aquella gran mansión.

Izumi bajó las escaleras con dificultad debido a su gran panza de embarazo, mientras Itachi la agarraba por la cintura.

-Izumi, querida, ten cuidado…- dijo Mikoto sobresaltando del sillón para después acercarse a las escaleras.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando a la vista una larga cabellera rosa, con un bulto de sabanas en las manos.

-Sakura…- suspiró Mikoto con los ojos llorosos.

Sasuke entró por ultimo con maletas en las manos, su cabellera más larga cubriendo mayor parte de su rostro. Sakura se aceró a Mikoto, Izumi e Itachi.

-Soy abuela…- susurró Mikoto.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Kizashi desde el comedor mientras se quitaba su sombrero negro.

-Padre…- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa conmovedora. –Mira…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-

Kizashi se acercó hacia los demás logrando ver la pequeña bebé que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Sakura.

-Se llama… Sarada-

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _Hoy 20/01/16 finalicé esta bella historia, créanme que eche a volar mi imaginación lo más que pude para hacerla de su total agrado. Feliz de haberla terminado con un éxito total y por supuesto conmovida, debido a que me dejó bonitas experiencias al crearla. Por supuesto tuve mi fuente de inspiración, con el dorama **Playful Kiss** y una canción llamada **Adore** de Jasmine Thompson. Traté de crear una buena fusión y creo que lo logre jaja. Igualmente les confieso, que al comenzar este fanfic no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que es el mundo de la moda, ahora puedo hablarles sobre las ultimas tendencias de moda para el 2016 jajajaja. _

_Como siempre, desde los inicios de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su preferencia al darle Fav, seguirme y claro, los comentarios. A cada una de ustedes gracias de ante mano… ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Adiós._

 _PD:_ **Twitter** ** _: ElaForcela_** **-Estaré escribiendo sobre novedades de fanfics (no solo de los míos), frases, etc..-**

 **Ela Forcela**


End file.
